Life: The Hard Way
by BrownHat
Summary: Follow the unique lives of your everyday, normal teenagers in this story. If you like OTH and BH 90210, you'll like what you're in for!
1. It's Different This Time

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

Like everyone else, when I read a story, I don't want to read the background story and the blah blah blah boring stuff. I just want to get into the point right away. This story will make you fall in love with the characters and make reading this story worthwhile. Before you start reading, I want to give you some brief information about the main characters so you won't feel like you don't know who the main characters are. BTW, they are all Sophomores in high school if you couldn't figure that out!

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**-**Matthew Scott: Recently moved from Las Vegas; has passion for basketball and surfing; open-minded person.

-Cooper Dean: Best friend of Damian Black; basketball star; misunderstood.

-Heart Pierre: Best friend of Matthew Scott; musician and smart; independent and strong-minded.

-Charlotte Burton: Best friend of Sophia Walsh; trying to find who she is; an artist.

-James Walsh: Twin brother of Sophia Walsh; honest and get's along with everyone; into politics.

-Sophia Walsh: Best friend of Charlotte Burton; twin sister of James Walsh; outgoing and fun person.

-Savannah Reese: Recently moved from Santa Clara; has a dark secret; man-eater.

-Damian Black: Best friend of Cooper Dean; obnoxious; drinker, drug addict, and comes from a very rich family.

**P.S. CHARACTERS' characteristics WILL CHANGE THROUGHOUT THE COURSE OF THE BOOK!**

* * *

Here we go...

Chapter 1: It's Different This Time

"It's going to be different this time Matt," his Uncle Mike softly said. "Just give it a chance. You never know what this experience will bring to you and your mom."

Matt ran after his basketball and rushed in the small house.

"I was beginning to like it here Uncle Mike," breathed Matt, giving the house one last look. "Sometimes I feel like she doesn't even care for what I think. Moving to California is going to be like any other places we've been to."

"Don't you say that!" said Uncle Mike sternly, his eyes widening. "Your mother has worked her ass off every day and night for you!"

Matt turned away.

"Trust me," said Uncle Mike. "It's not like she wants to move there either. It's the only place where she can financially support you."

"I just don't want to leave everything that I grew to love here you know?" said Matt.

"I understand," sighed Uncle Mike. "Don't worry about it kid. I'll visit you there. C'mon, I'll wait for you guys in the car."

Moving from one place to another, making new friends, and adapting to new changes wasn't new for sixteen year old Matthew Scott. Being raised by his single mother Jane, he never got the chance to know his father. Born in south of New Jersey, his mother raised him to be self-sufficient. They moved a lot due to the fact his mother kept looking for new job opportunities.

"Matt!" his mother called, dragging her purse off the kitchen counter. "C'mon! We're going to miss our flight!"

Matt, as he was known by others, was already halfway towards the door when he tripped on his basketball.

"You coming Matt?" she hollered once again. "Your uncle is waiting in the car!"

Matt's blue eyes stared deeply into the ball. He knew leaving Las Vegas would mean leaving behind his basketball team and friends. And going to this new and adventurous city would mean he would have to start all over again. Basketball was the only thing that ever mattered to him.

"Coming ma!" he yelled back, as his light skin gleamed in the light. "Just getting my ball."

As he got in the car his mother brushed his flat sandy beach hair back with her hand and kissed his cheek.

"It's going to be wonderful honey," Jane said softly, as she comforted him.

* * *

Matt slowly opened the window beside him. The plane ride had given him the rest he needed. His ears were popping nonstop as he squinted through the glass window. The sun beamed through the window and the clouds were clear. Beneath him he could see his new home. Massive homes were lined up by the shore, fancy cars filled the clean streets; the wind swayed the palm trees side to side and the pedestrians all looked high class.

"Are you sure we're moving in the right place ma?" Matt whispered to Jane.

"Of course," she said, pulling out a pamphlet. "It says here…_Sunnyshore County is a beautiful county where success and satisfaction can be found. The amazing…"_

Matt stopped listening and tried to look deeper into the county. As soon as they landed, Matt quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to get out. The cool warm breeze hit Matt's face as he stepped out of the plane. He grabbed his carry-on bags and shuffled his feet into the building alongside his mother.

"Let me get that for you ma," Matt offered, taking her suitcase. "Just wondering…who's supposed to pick us up?"

"Your Aunt Divina is supposed to be here," Jane muttered, checking her watch every now and then. "That Divina is such a diva. I haven't seen her since your grandfather died. Wonder how she looks now."

"How about that," Matt said, pointing at a tall lady surrounded by bulky men in black.

The woman had a long neck and held her head high. She seemed sophisticated and significant. Matt had never seen anyone so important.

"Sis!" Aunt Divina shouted, as she put a huge smile on her face. "How you been?"

Jane hugged her back and made small talk.

"This is my boy," she said proudly, nudging Matt. "Matt Scott."

Aunt Divina stared him up and down, Matt's eyes following hers'. He felt uncomfortable but had a feeling deep within that she was a nice lady. He'd lived with so many aunts and uncles but this one was different.

"Sure looks like you sis!" Aunt Divina said, laughing together with Jane. "Come here boy and give your Aunt a hug!"

Matt listened to her and gave her an awkward hug. They were escorted by Aunt Divina's security to her limo. Matt played with his basketball as he watched his mom and his Aunt converse about life.

"Well," Aunt Divina began. "The business has been going well Jane. I mean the clothing line has been really on fire! I've been flying everywhere for business contracts!"

"That's great," Jane said, sipping on champagne. "Well, hopefully my café store is going to last."

"Don't worry about it Jane," Aunt Divina said. "We Scotts' are always successful!"

"So is that where the kids here go?" Matt asked, staring at an empty basketball court.

A gray river flowed by the side of an empty basketball court, the concrete court was dirty, the nets were torn, but Matt saw it as a beautiful place.

"That's the riverfront basketball court," Aunt Divina explained. "I hardly see kids go there. But don't ask me. I don't go there."

Matt immediately had an interest in the place.

"So you play ball?" Aunt Divina asked. "I use to play as well."

"Yeah," Matt confessed. "It's kind of my thing. Hopefully I can find a court where I could walk to and practice."

"Why walk honey when you can drive!" Aunt Divina shouted, throwing him car keys. "For your present, you're getting a Silver Mercedes Benz! Just came in today actually! I know boys these days like cars."

Matt's excitement grew. He jumped and hugged Aunt Divina.

"Thanks!" Matt expressed.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, as she had a worried expression on her face. "You really didn't have to do that!"

"Oh don't worry about it," Aunt Divina said in a relaxed tone. "The boy's happy. And for you - your own café store down Sunnyshore Lane. Sunnyshore Lane is the peak of social society. A lot of people go there. You're business is going to boom!"

She handed Jane the keys to the store. Jane hugged her sister in admiration and wiped her tears.

"This means a lot," Jane whimpered. "Thank you!"

Matt stared out the window and saw manors after manors lined up by the beautiful beach. The air was fresh and every person he saw amazed him. He was beginning to like the place.

"Matt," Aunt Divina said. "I got the hook-ups with my old high school, Sunnyshore High! It's the most prestigious high school in Sunnyshore County. You'll love it! Maybe you can bring your basketball –"

And before she could finish her sentence, the car rapidly stopped and Matt, Jane, and Aunt Divina fell off their seats. Matt accidently dropped orange soda on her dress and instantly grabbed napkins. But before he could apologize, Aunt Divina was out of the car and marched straight to the cause. From where Matt was, he could hear her screaming and lecturing. Another voice could be heard and it sounded like an uneasy teenage boy. Matt got out of the vehicle and followed the conversation.

"Hey son," the teenage boy shouted. "You better tell this woman to get back in her cheap ass limo before I call my dad! Who the hell does this woman think she is yelling at me?"

The boy wore a brown fauxhawk; his brown eyes were striking, he had a long face, his strong jaw line showed, and his soft tanned skin shined from under his muscle shirt. He was carrying a basketball in his left hand and it drew to Matt's attention.

"There's no need for that kind of language don't you think?" Matt said calmly, not taking his eyes of the boy. "She's a woman man, give her some respect."

"Respect?" he said, slowly walking up to Matt. "This crazy ass bitch almost ran me over!"

The boy stared at Matt and paused.

"You look new," he said. "Well I suggest you go back from where you came from and take her with you."

The boy spat on the ground and turned his back on Matt. Matt stepped behind him and turned him back around.

"I don't think you understand," Matt said, scratching his head. "You see. How I was taught, men respected women. Now you need to apologize to her."

"What I was taught," the boy began. "I was taught to take out trash."

Matt grinned and folded his arms.

"Really?" Matt muttered. "It's no problem for me if I get to beat somebody up on my first day here. It's either I beat your ass up or you can apologize."

"Or what?" the boy spat out.

Matt grinned and looked at a worried Aunt Divina.

"Or I'll make you do it myself," Matt said firmly, clenching his fists.

The teenage boy dropped his ball and threw his fist to Matt's jaw. Matt fell to his knee and punched the boy back across his face. Before Aunt Divina could call for her security, both boys were on the ground wrestling. Punches after punches, it felt as though it was never going to end.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jane shouted, pressing a moist towel on his scars. "You could have gotten hurt or killed!"

Aunt Divina handed him a pack of ice while she wiped her stained dress.

"It's not like he had a knife on him ma," Matt murmured, placing the ice on his face. "Ahh. That feels better."

"How do you know?" she snapped back. "You seriously need to regroup yourself and –"

"Oh here we are!" Aunt Divina interrupted, rolling down the windows. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Matt leaned to the window and saw a gigantic yellow manor house. He had never seen anything so beautiful and huge. He looked at the garage and saw his Benz. He smiled at the thought and sat back down.

"Here are the keys to the house," Aunt Divina said. "It's all yours."

"Thanks again," Jane said. "You have no idea how great this is!"

Matt got out of the limo and stared at his new home. He looked behind the house and saw the beach. He smiled and walked in. He was met by maids and butlers and an orange soda. He decided to give himself a tour of the house and found a room that overlooked the beach. He decided to take it and set his things on the floor.

"Nice," he whispered to himself.

He reached for an orange soda in his little fridge and grabbed a box of chocolates. He opened his window and slowly crept onto his rooftop. It was nearly nightfall and he decided to lie down and rest.

"Stupid town," Matt muttered. "Stupid boy, wonder what else is stupid here."

He was interrupted by a sudden voice to his left.

"Oh," the voice said quietly. "Am I the stupid girl next door?"

Matt sat up rapidly and smiled in embarrassment. The girl made her way on to his rooftop. She had light brown skin and auburn eyes. Her long dark brown hair reached her waist and her evenly straight bangs sat on top of her forehead. She had an innocent smile that made him smile.

"No," Matt said, making room for her. "I meant to say –"

She chuckled and took a chocolate from his box.

"I'm just messing with you," she laughed. "I'm Heart Pierre. Sixteen. I have an older sister and a younger sister. I guess you can say I'm your neighbor. Haha."

Matt suddenly felt comfortable. He drank more orange soda and leaned back.

"Matt," he said slowly. "Matt Scott. Born in New Jersey, moved a lot, and actually just moved in from Las Vegas. Ma says this permanent so I'm getting use to this county."

"And how's that working out for you?" she asked, staring at his face.

"Oh," Matt said, realizing she was talking about his face. "It's nothing. Just got in a fight on my way here. Dumb kid wouldn't want to apologize to my Aunt."

Her eyebrows arched up and her jaw dropped.

"Already?" she said, staring at him with shock. "You're going to make a name for yourself here pretty soon if you keep that up. Who's the boy anyways?"

Matt closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"He had a fauxhawk and he –" but he was interrupted by Heart.

"That's Cooper Dean," she said, lying down on the rooftop. "Son of multimillionaire business owner and soon to be mayor of Sunnyshore County Dante Dean. Cooper thinks he runs this town with his basketball posse. He's an ass that's basically all you need to know about him. He's the basketball protege in school. Anyways…let's not waste our breath talking about him."

Matt lay down next to her. He liked Heart. He felt as though she was a really good friend.

"So what are you good at Mr. Scott?" she asked, as she unwrapped a piece of chocolate.

"Basketball," he quickly answered. "Back at my old school, we won every game and every tournament. I love the game."

"That's one thing you have in common with Cooper," scoffed Heart. "He's really prideful about basketball and outsiders."

"So what are you good at?" copied Matt, smiling at her. "You seem to be really confident and outgoing."

She laughed and combed her hair behind her ear.

"I guess you can say I'm pretty smart in my classes," she said blankly. "I am so not outgoing or confident. If people need to be called out, I do it. But the one thing I love doing the most is playing the piano and singing. Playing the piano lets me take a step out of the real world and step into my own. When I play and sing it's like nothing even matters."

Matt looked at her and read her lips.

"Same here," he agreed. "Playing ball has always allowed me to gather my thoughts. It helps me through everything. I can't remember the last time I didn't have a basketball in my room."

"You know what," said Heart, sitting up and staring at hm. "You're different. And good different. It's hard to find guys here at Sunnyshore that can actually hold a nice and good conversation."

Matt sat up and smiled back at her.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, you just might be my new best friend."

Heart laughed and punched him sarcastically on the shoulder.

"Okay," she smiled back. "Well best friend – I have to go back in my room and get some sleep. I have to go shopping tomorrow and look for new clothes for school."

She got up and jumped to her roof. She slowly opened her window and tiptoed inside. Matt smiled and did the same. He jumped on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Some place," he breathed.

* * *

So there goes chapter one! Hoped you guys liked it! It introduces some of the important characters! Please **Read** and **Review**! I'm open to any new ideas or suggestions! I'm hoping that you guys will stick with me till the end!

Your bro, BrownHat


	2. Let Me Help

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 2: Let Me Help

Matt lay drearily on his bed, his sheets covering only his lower body. He was interrupted by a maid thrusting his curtains to the side, allowing the sun's light to enter the dim room. Matt wiped his drool and rubbed his eyes. He turned himself around and took a deep breath.

"First day in a strange town," he breathed, his body feeling sluggish. "I'm siked."

The maid scurried around his bedroom, wiping tables, picking up clothes, and organizing his materials.

"Madam Jane," the maid began. "She wants you in the kitchen as soon as possible. She told me to tell you to get ready sir."

Matt scratched the back of his head and dragged himself to the bathroom. As soon as he was finished getting ready, he sprinted down the marble staircase and strolled coolly into the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with workers putting things away. Matt leaned on the kitchen counter and waited for his mom's arrival.

"Matt honey," said Jane. "You ready?"

"For what ma?" asked Matt, following her out the kitchen. "Where are we going?"

Jane stopped her tracks and looked for her car keys. Matt put on shades to hide the bruises and folded his arms.

"I'm going to check out the café store down Sunnyshore Lane," she explained. "Just thought you had nothing else to do – so why not just come with me? We'll get breakfast there."

"Can we take my Benz?" asked Matt, slowly walking towards the garage.

His mother had no time to argue so she let him.

* * *

The salt water hit the white shore; tall palm tress hovered over the city, clean air was breathed by people strolling on the boardwalk, and every store was filled. As he was stopped by a stop light, he looked to his left and saw a crowd of teenagers by a store.

"Shoreline Burgers," Matt read, as he tried to see what was going on.

The words were written in huge letters with yellow and red lights bulbs surrounding it. It looked like a typical hangout for teenage kids. It was the closest restaurant by the beach and Matt had never seen a place so busy. **HONK!** Matt was startled and put his car on drive and moved on. Matt slowly turned left and parked by a small brick building.

"Wow," expressed Jane. "I couldn't have imagined a better store."

It was the smallest building in the vicinity. It was made of brown bricks and little wooden tables were set on the porch. It was a typical café store and it made Jane happy. As Matt and Jane stepped in the store, Jane took a deep breath and smiled. It was everything she imagined and more.

"May I have a chocolate cappuccino please," asked Matt, holding a dollar in his hand.

His mother smiled at him and took the dollar. She made his a drink and gave it to him. She hung his dollar on a board and smiled at it.

"There," Matt said. "First dollar! Haha – This is really good ma."

Jane blushed and started cleaning the place.

"I'm going to be here for a really long time sweetie," she said. "Why don't you go and explore the town a little bit?"

"How are you going to get home?" he asked. "I'll stay if you need me."

"No," she said. "Go out and have fun. I'll take a cab home."

Matt walked out of the store and drove uptown. He saw more fancy stores and fancy cars. He got out of his car and decided to walk for a little bit.

"Matt?" a familiar voice shouted. "Matt - It's Heart!"

Heart squeezed him and Matt almost dropped his drink. She was carrying shopping bags and a drink in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, walking alongside him.

"Just drove my mom to her café store down the street," he explained. "Did you buy the whole store?"

Heart laughed and almost choked on her drink.

"It's just new clothes and school supplies Matt," she said, breathing in some air. "I need to get ready for school."

"Same here," muttered Matt, sitting down on a bench. "Is this part of town always so busy?"

"Yeah," said Heart, opening a box of chocolates. "Especially in the summer and weekends – so what school are you planning to attend?"

"Well my Aunt got me a spot at some school called Sunnyshore High," said Matt, taking some chocolate.

Heart almost dropped her chocolate but caught it on the last minute.

"Get out!" she shouted gleefully. "I'm going there! Maybe you can take me to school with you!"

"Nice," said Matt, somehow relaxed on the thought that he would have someone he knew going to the same school. "Why don't we carpool?"

Heart nodded her head in agreement and checked her phone.

"I have to go," said Heart. "My parents are waiting in the car. They want to drive down LA for a couple of hours then come back."

"Why?" asked Matt, helping her with her bags. "That's random."

"You can say that," Heart said, crossing the street. "My parents are the most random and spontaneous people you will ever meet!"

Matt chuckled and put his hands in his pocket.

"I guess that's where you get it from!" joked Matt, walking the opposite way. "See you later!"

Matt started his car and decided to visit the riverfront court he saw yesterday. On his way to the court, he got sidetracked by a bright cherry red 1968 Ford convertible on the side of the road. Smoke came out of the hood and it looked as though the owner wasn't there. Matt pulled over and got out of the car. He knew a lot about vehicles due to the fact his uncles made him work on cars back in Vegas.

"Nice car," he muttered, checking out the car. "How could someone leave this here?"

"She didn't," a rough voice said. "My car broke down and I don't know what to do."

Matt had never seen anything so beautiful and attractive. She had short blonde curls that reached to her shoulders. Her pale skin shined in the light and her blue eyes sparkled. She had a 'tough' look towards her but Matt could see in her a soft side. She wore blue faded jeans, dirty converse, with a white shirt underneath her black leather jacket.

"Oh," Matt said, putting his hands in his pocket. "I just saw your car and I thought –"

Matt ran out of words to say and just smiled.

"Nice legs," he said suddenly, but he realized he said it out loud. "I mean nice wheels."

Matt scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and tried to change the subject. She blushed a little bit and looked away.

"Listen," he said. "I'm a pretty good mechanic and I have tools in my car. Maybe I can help you."

She leaned on her car and looked away. She nodded her head and made space for him. Matt ran to get his tools and quickly walked back. He started working on the hood and she gazed at him.

"Nice hands," she muttered, smiling at him.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Matt knew right away that she didn't mean to say that. She turned around and started dialing on her phone.

"All done," Matt said a few minutes later, putting his tools away.

"Why can't you pick me up?" she shrieked on the phone, pacing back and forth. "Cause you're in the gym? C'mon Coop it won't take that long for you to get me! I really need to get my artwork at the studio in less than twenty minutes! This is really important to –"

And it seemed like Cooper hung up on her. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and turned around.

"Dumb ass," she muttered under her breath.

"Maybe I can take you," suggested Matt, gazing in her eyes. "You sound like you're in a hurry."

This was new for Matt. He never put playing basketball aside for a girl. Especially for a girl he just met.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I hardly know you and my car is going to be here for a while – and maybe I can wait –"

"My names Matt," he said, extending his hand for her to shake. "Matt Scott. Just moved in town."

She reached for his hands and shook it.

"Charlotte Burton," she said strongly. "Been in Sunnyshore my whole life. This car is my baby and I trust your word that it won't be stolen."

"Promise," Matt said, letting go of her soft hands.

Awkward silence fell in between them.

"I'll take you to wherever you need to go," interrupted Matt. "Besides, while you were on the phone, I called the tow company and they'll get your car. Don't worry about it. With all the money people have in their pockets, they wouldn't bother stealing one off the road."

Charlotte smiled weakly and folded her arms. She felt her stomach drop and she couldn't help but smile. They both got in his car and drove off.

"Where we heading to?" asked Matt.

"Sunnyshore Lane," said Charlotte. "It'll be the first brick building you'll see."

Matt turned his car around and knew exactly where to go.

"So what are you doing here Mr. Scott?" Charlotte asked, feeling the wind blow through her hair.

"Told you," he said, staring at her every now and then. "Moved from Vegas cause my mom got a new job here. Just trying to get to know the place."

"That's nice," she muttered.

Charlotte held on to her paintings and locked eyes with Matt. She looked away instantly and dropped her paintings.

"Damn," she whispered. "Let me get those."

Matt grabbed a painting and stared at it. It was a red heart on a black canvas. It was so simple yet he liked it so much. He felt the meaning right away and smiled.

"I'm keeping this one," he said, smiling at her.

She looked at him and tried to reach for it.

"Give it to me," she said. "That's my painting."

Matt opened his wallet and gave her fifty bucks.

"There," he said. "I'm your first customer. I really like this. What inspired you to paint this?"

She took the money and smiled at him. She felt appreciated and it felt good. She never met anyone like Matt. Her knees weakened every time she gazed at him and her heart skipped a beat every time she heard his voice.

"Umm," she spoke. "It just came to me. I always believe that someone should have a heart that is secured and loved. So I painted a heart on a canvas. Not a big deal."

She blushed and looked away.

"The meaning behind your painting is a big deal," muttered Matt. "That's the most important thing."

Matt turned onto Sunnyshore Lane and stopped his car. She quickly opened her door and almost forgot her paintings.

"Here you go," said Matt, passing her paintings through the window. "Have a nice day Charlotte. Nice meeting you. Here's my number if you ever need anything."

"Nice meeting you too," she said, taking his number.

As soon as she grabbed her paintings, she felt his hand touch hers'; and right there and on she knew she had fallen in love with Matt Scott. For some reason Matt wanted to embrace her in that moment. Instead, he drove off and out of sight.

* * *

Matt slowly crept onto his rooftop with an orange soda. He hung Charlotte's painting on the wall. He lied down on the roof and thought about her. He smiled at the thought of her and chuckled every now and then.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Heart, lying down next to him.

"Nothing," Matt lied. "I'm just – smiling."

* * *

So basically Matt gets the feeling of how Sunnyshore is. He also meets Charlotte, who he finds very attractive. Stay tuned to see what happens next in the following chapters to come!

Your bro, BrownHat


	3. Sunnyshore High

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sunnyshore High

Matt had adjusted to the town the next couple of weeks. His bruises had faded but his cuts were still visible. He had been hanging around with Heart every other day and spent his afternoons on the riverfront court playing basketball. Heart had made a good impression towards the Scott household and started to spend more time at their house. Jane admired Heart and even gave her a key to the backdoor. His mother's café business had grown immensely and she spent most of her time there. Matt couldn't help but to think about Charlotte every now and then. He knew that it would be impossible if he ever saw her again.

"Wake up Matt," demanded Jane, knocking at his bedroom door. "Get ready! Heart's in the kitchen waiting for you."

Matt immediately got out off bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Matt didn't want to be late on his first day of school; and if he knew Heart, she wouldn't want to be late either. As soon as he got done grooming himself, he jogged down the stairs and met Jane and Heart in the kitchen.

"Why here so early?" asked a weary Matt, grabbing toast. "Man am I tired."

Heart sipped on her drink, leaned back on her chair and wiped her mouth.

"Maybe if you stop playing basketball 24/7, maybe you can get some sleep," said Heart. "And I couldn't go to sleep last night. Too worried about school. We should really go now!"

She stood up and walked out the door. Matt rolled his eyes and kissed his mom goodbye and followed after Heart.

"I don't get it," complained Heart. "How did you get your mom to let you drive? You're only sixteen! My parents won't even let me get a permit!"

"Well," Matt began, getting in his car. "My mom had absolutely no time to drive me anywhere. So one day she just told me to get a permit and soon – I got my license."

"Lucky," muttered a jealous Heart.

**000**

Cooper ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast. He dribbled his basketball on the kitchen floor and almost knocked down his plate.

"Be careful honey!" Mrs. Dean shouted. "No dribbling in the house. You know that!"

"Sorry mom," said Cooper. "Just getting ready for school."

"Be great today son," Dante said proudly. "Show all those kids why you're the best."

Cooper smiled at his father and shuffled his feet out the door. He got in his black, shiny Mercedes Benz and rolled his windows down. He drove coolly down Sunnyshore Lane with his shades on and his music blasting.

**000**

"Here you go," said Heart, handing Matt a cappuccino. "Your mom's drinks are awesome! We should stop here more often."

Matt drank a little bit and burned his tongue. He left Jane's café store and drove off to school. As soon as he turned left off Sunnyshore Lane, Sunnyshore High emerged from the uptown stores and buildings. It was the biggest school Matt had ever seen. The beige buildings were highly decorated and the placed was kept clean. The fresh green grass was cut and the flowers bloomed perfectly. Fancy cars and teenagers ruled the campus. The school's logo was placed in the middle of the campus. Red and yellow flowers created the school's logo – two S's. Banners hung everywhere and Matt was appalled by the sights he saw.

"Where do we park?" asked Matt, slowly moving his vehicle up the school.

"Just follow that car in front of us," said Heart, fixing herself. "It's really hard to find a parking spot here, especially if you're an underclassman."

The car looked familiar to him but he quickly ignored the thought and followed the cherry red convertible into a small parking lot. He parked next to the car and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What's your first class?" asked a tense Heart. "I new I should've asked you last week."

"Relax," said a calm Matt, reaching for his binder in the backseat. "Here – I have –"

But before he could tell her what class, she snatched his class schedule from his hands.

"Chemistry!" screamed Heart. "Yes! We have the same class!"

Matt quickly stole back his paper and shoved it in his binder. He got out of the car and fixed his jacket. He took off his shades and hung them on his shirt.

"I suggest you move to a different parking spot," a familiar voice demanded. "My boyfriend parks there."

Matt turned around and saw the familiar blonde curls and the sparkling blue eyes. It was Charlotte. She instantly knew who she was facing. She had thought about Matt the following weeks but forced herself to believe that they've never met. Matt smiled and leaned by his car.

"Have we met before?" muttered Matt, gazing in her eyes. "I think I've seen those legs before."

"I don't think so," lied Charlotte, blushing.

She shut her eyes and looked at him again.

"You should really move your car," Charlotte repeated. "My boyfriend is not the type you want to get in a fight with."

Before Matt could talk, a shiny black Mercedes Benz appeared before both of them. A faux hawk came out of the car and Matt stood up rapidly. Cooper came out of the Benz, taking off his shades. He walked coolly with his basketball posse towards Charlotte. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately, almost as if he was trying to get Matt jealous.

"Babe," Cooper said coolly. "Didn't you tell him this was my spot?"

Charlotte combed her hair behind her ear.

"I did," she muttered nervously. "I told him to move."

Matt kept his eyes on Cooper.

"Wait," said Cooper, now separating himself from Charlotte. "I remember you. You're the little shit I beat up a couple of weeks ago."

Matt grinned and shook his head.

"Let me remind you," said Matt sternly. "You were the one knocked out on the ground."

Cooper's grin faded and turned into a smirk.

"Listen punk," he said, now face to face with Matt. "You move your car – or I'll do it myself."

Matt kept his eyes open and stepped closer to Cooper.

"I think you need to take a step back away from my face before I do it myself," snapped Matt.

Cooper shoved Matt back to his car and both boys were ready to throw punches. Heart rapidly put herself between the rowdy boys and separated them.

"Let's just move Matt," suggested Heart. "We don't need asses like him wasting our time. C'mon."

"Yeah," Cooper breathed heavily. "Listen to your little girlfriend!"

"Coop!" shouted Charlotte. "He didn't deserve that. You know you can really be an ass sometimes!"

"Whatever," ignored Cooper, now talking to his friends.

Matt listened to Heart and moved his car across from Cooper.

"He's really beginning to piss me off," muttered Matt.

"Just ignore him," whispered Heart, walking Matt away from the crowd. "Let's go to class."

**000**

"How's my skinny ass bitch doing?" a high pitched voice shouted from behind Charlotte.

"And what's my best friend Sophia Walsh doing here on the first day of school?" replied Charlotte, hugging the girl back. "And why are you wearing your freshmen cheer costume?"

"Dad and mom made me go to school today," Sophia complained, wrapping her arm around Charlottes'. "Anyways…You see – when my family vacationed in Brazil last summer, James got to play for a huge concert and basically shined. And if I want to outshine my own twin this year, then I need people to realize that I'm serious about cheerleading! I would do anything to make the cheer team this year!"

Sophia's long brown hair shined in the light. Her pale skin was soft and her hazel eyes were chic. Her hour glass figure seemed to attract every guy on the campus.

"Don't you think wearing a cheer costume on the first day of school is a little too much?" said Charlotte, walking up the steps of the school with her. "I mean if you're so desperate then might as well put a sign on your forehead saying you want to be on the cheer team."

Charlotte walked off and opened her locker. Sophia's jaw dropped and thought about it. She marched after Charlotte and opened the locker next to hers'.

"So," Sophia said with a crooked smile. "How was the summer with Cooper?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and grabbed her books.

"I caught him making out with a girl this summer," muttered Charlotte. "It was horrible and he acted like a total dick telling me to mind my own business."

"Oh my gosh!" whispered a shocked Sophia. "Well with his history on cheating with other girls, it's no surprise. Why didn't you just end it? And it looked like you guys were fine outside?"

"I did break up with him Soph," explained Charlotte. "But it's called second chances. He promised he wouldn't cheat on me again. And besides, he is pretty hot."

Sophia and Charlotte both laughed and leaned against their lockers.

"So many hot guys at this school," mumbled Sophia. "Praise God for Sunnyshore High! Hopefully there are guys here who are actually worthy enough to get with me."

"That's impossible Soph," said Charlotte, slamming her locker. "There's no guy in this damn planet that would be good for any of us."

Charlotte turned herself around and ran into a broad chest. She dropped her book but Matt quickly caught it before it dropped to the ground.

"Nice hands," Charlotte muttered, realizing she had run into Matt. "Thanks."

"No problem," Matt smiled, looking at Charlotte. "This – is – my locker."

Charlotte moved away and gave him space.

"Hi," Sophia said cheerfully, extending her hand towards his. "My name's Sophia Walsh. I'm her best friend."

"Matt Scott," replied Matt, shaking her hand. "You look nice in the uniform."

Sophia blushed and exchanged looks with Charlotte.

"Well you're looking fine in that shirt as well," Sophia returned. "I'll see you later. Let's go Char."

Charlotte and Sophia headed straight to class and sat in their choice of seats.

"He is so hot," Sophia whispered, staring at Matt walking in. "Why can't every guy here be him?"

"He is not that hot," muttered Charlotte, she then smiled and agreed with Sophia. "He is hot."

"So are you attending my ball?" asked Sophia. "It's going to be extravagant!"

"Oh my gosh this is not my book! It's his!" ignored Charlotte.

"Mr. McHottie's?" Sophia said happily. "Give it to him!"

"No," resisted Charlotte. "It's not like it's his phone or anything it's just a book."

"Excuse me," Matt said from behind.

Charlotte's face turned pink and turned herself around. She felt his cologne fill her nostrils.

"I think you have my book," said Matt smoothly. "Ms. Charlotte Burton."

They exchanged books and once again made contact. Charlotte felt as if she was in a movie. Matt walked away and searched for a seat. Sophia smiled and stood up.

"Why don't you sit here Matt," Sophia suggested. "Here, sit in front of Charlotte."

She forced Matt to sit down and sat back in her seat.

"What are you doing?" whispered Charlotte. "You know Cooper always sits in front of me!"

"Oh shut up and enjoy the view!" said Sophia, watching Matt. "I know I am."

Charlotte couldn't help but find Matt attractive. Even the back of his head made her weak to the knees.

"Hello class," a tired voice shouted. "I'm Mr. Barta and I am your chemistry teacher for this school year. If everyone can –"

He was interrupted by the classroom door slamming against the wall. Cooper walked in coolly with headphones in his ears and his ball bouncing up and down on the tiles.

"Mr. Dean!" shouted Mr. Barta. "Please take a seat and don't be late again."

"Why the hell is he in my seat?" shouted Cooper.

"Language Mr. Dean!" retorted Mr. Barta, but Cooper did not care.

"That's my seat!" he complained.

"Just sit somewhere please," argued Mr. Barta. "And hand me your basketball please."

"Hell no!" shrieked Cooper. "First this little bitch stole my parking spot, and then he steals my seat, now you want to confiscate my ball?"

"Fine Mr. Dean," Mr. Barta sighed, giving up. "You can keep your ball – just sit down so we can get class started."

Cooper picked up his ball and pulled his earphones away from his ears, ignoring every word Mr. Barta said. His eyes immediately met Matt's eyes. They exchanged dirty looks and Cooper slowly sauntered to Matt's desk. Matt clenched his fists beneath his desk. Cooper forced the student sitting in front of Matt to find another seat. Mr. Barta didn't see what was happening and took out a packet of worksheets.

"I suggest you leave my town before my friends and I make you," whispered Cooper, not looking at Matt. "You don't belong here."

Matt leaned in and his voice was serious.

"Oh I'm staying," muttered Matt. "And another thing I'm taking away from you – is your starting position for basketball."

"Don't think about challenging me," whispered Cooper back. "Everyone here knows that I'm the best."

"Not for long," murmured Matt. "It's not going to be long until you become my shadow."

Cooper quickly threw his right fist into Matt's jaw and Matt dropped to the ground. Matt got up quickly and tackled Cooper off his seat. They knocked down everything they made contact with. Mr. Barta quickly ran out of the room and called for the principal. Fight chants could be heard down the hallway as the brawl intensified.

"Matt get off him!" shouted Heart.

"Cooper! Stop!" shrieked Charlotte.

"Two boys wrestling on the ground," Sophia said, holding a camera in the air. "This is hot!"

"Sophia!" both Charlotte and Heart shouted.

"What?" said Sophia, smiling.

Principal Perkins rapidly sprinted to the classroom and silenced the room.

"ENOUGH!" she hollered. "Mr. Scott. Mr. Dean. In my office! Now!"

Cooper and Matt broke away from each other and trailed after the principal.

* * *

Basically in this chapter you meet some more important characters. You read how Matt and Charlotte reconnect, and how Sophia has a thing for boys, and Cooper hating on Matt. Hopefully you guys are loving this. If you want to suggest things, I'll consider it!

Your bro, BrownHat


	4. Challenge

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 4: Challenge

Matt and Cooper sat down in front of Principal Perkins' desk.

"Never in my years here have I seen such behavior!" Principal Perkins shouted. "You know – I could expel both of you right now!"

Matt and Cooper exchanged worried looks. Principal Perkins stopped pacing back and forth and slammed her hands on her wooden desk. She was a tall lady with gray hair revealing beneath her light brown hair. She was in her late 30s and had been principal for about ten years. Her blinds were shut behind her, making her room a little dim.

"But I'm not going to do that," she said sternly, and Matt and Cooper sighed in relief. "But I will call your parents!"

Cooper shot straight up.

"Don't!" he pleaded. "My parents will kill me if they find out what happened today."

"Yeah," agreed Matt. "And my mom has too many things to worry about."

Principal Perkins looked flustered.

"I suppose," she whispered. "But both of you will still serve detention."

Matt and Cooper relaxed in their cushioned seats.

"Now head back to class," she ordered. "I don't want to hear about this - ever."

Cooper and Matt stood up politely and left the cold room.

* * *

"Take my starting position," Cooper said sarcastically, walking behind Matt. "Yeah right."

Matt stopped his tracks and faced Cooper.

"Why don't we settle this the right way," said Matt aloud, so that people around can hear.

"And what would that be?" Cooper asked grinning.

"One on one," Matt said sternly. "Riverfront court. Tonight. If I win – you don't try out for the team. If I lose – well that's your call."

Cooper smiled and agreed. He brushed Matt's shoulder and walked straight to class.

* * *

The hallways were filled with underclassmen as the bell rang.

"Yes!" Heart shouted, leaning against Matt. "Mr. Jan wasn't kidding about that pop quiz! Hopefully I passed!"

Matt rolled his eyes and opened his locker.

"You probably passed it," said Matt. "And yes – I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've just been stressing. Maybe if you stopped fighting – you'll be okay."

"Tell Cooper that," Matt said, eying Cooper from far away. "C'mon, let's go to lunch."

Matt and Heart followed the rest of the students into the large cafeteria. Red and yellow round and rectangular tables filled the vast room. Matt and Heart lined up to get their lunch and quickly sat down. Before they could stick their food in their mouth, a boy from their class slammed, next to their trays, two fat newspapers.

"How you doing?" he said happily. "James Walsh. Editor of the school Newspaper and I currently work in the tutoring center."

He had slick brown hair gelled up and side burns that reached to his strong jaw. He had light skin and hazel eyes. He had broad shoulders and carried a camera around his neck. His smile revealed the dimples in his cheeks.

"I'm Matt," Matt said, shaking James' hand. "And this is my friend Heart."

Heart and James smiled at each other and hugged.

"I've known Heart since grade school," said James. "How you been?"

"You're already in charge of something?" asked Heart, ignoring James' question.

"Yeah," said James. "I actually talked to the teachers my freshmen year if I could work on the school newspaper and tutoring center this year. You know if you're interested – you can always talk to me."

Heart blushed a little and nodded her head.

"Nice meeting you James," Matt said, as he left their sight.

Heart's eyes trailed after James.

"You like him," sang Matt, nudging Heart with his elbow.

"Shut up," Heart chuckled. "Oh no. Look who's here."

Matt turned around and saw Cooper strolling in the cafeteria with his arm around Charlotte. Cooper quickly stood up on a table and called everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone!" he shouted once more. "Listen up! Tonight, at 8pm at the riverfront court – Matt Scott has challenged me a one on one basketball game. If he wins, I don't get to tryout for the team. And we all know that I am the only hope the team has on winning any games. And if I win – he would have to join the cheer team!"

"You have to tryout!" interrupted Sophia, sitting down next to a disturbed Charlotte.

"I stand corrected," Cooper shouted. "Matt – you'll have to tryout for the cheer team!"

"Cooper get down!" muttered Charlotte. "You're embarrassing yourself right now."

Matt stood up and looked straight in the eyes of Cooper.

"Bring all you got tonight Cooper," Matt said loudly. "You'll need it."

Matt quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Charlotte was somehow pleased with what happened. She wanted to walk out as well but instead stayed in her seat. Cooper jumped off the table and slid next to Charlotte. Heart shot up her seat and walked towards Cooper.

"What the hell was that about?" she muttered to him. "Hi Charlotte – Sophia."

Her smile towards them turned into a sneer as soon as she faced Cooper.

"Don't get mad at me," Cooper said laughing. "It was his idea."

"I don't give a damn whose idea it was," she snapped back. "Why can't you just leave Matt alone?"

Heart left his sight and walked out the cafeteria.

"Damn Cooper," Sophia said, tossing her salad. "You just got told."

"Shut up slut," he said back.

Charlotte smacked him on the shoulder and faced Sophia.

"Don't listen to him," Charlotte said kindly. "Are you going to be there tonight?"

"Hell yeah," Sophia said aloud, so that Cooper was able to hear her. "I'm rooting for Matt actually."

She stood up with Charlotte and moved to a different table.

"Listen Sophia," Charlotte said quietly, leaning into Sophia. "I don't know what it is – but I think I'm starting to have feelings for this guy."

"Then I say dump Cooper's dumb ass," she said proudly. "You deserve a better guy than him!"

Charlotte messed with her thumbs and thought about Matt. She bit her lip and continued eating her lunch.

* * *

Heart slowly walked in the tutoring center. She saw James in the back of the room, looking through folders and files. His camera was resting on the table.

"Hi," she said softly. "You probably are busy –"

"Heart," James said thoughtfully. "I'm not. What do you need?"

Heart smiled shyly and carefully placed her hair behind her ear.

"I was just wondering if I could be a tutor to the younger students here?" she asked. "I know you're in charge and everything and so I thought I just ask you."

"That'd be great," said James. "Umm – I'll let you know when you'll have a student to tutor as soon as possible. First day of school – I think everyone is passing. Two weeks from now or if you're lucky, next week I'll update you if anyone is not doing so hot."

"Thanks," Heart said. "Listen. I was wondering if you wanted to have a burger after school or something. You know - to talk about this."

James smiled and stopped what he was doing.

"I actually have work," he confessed.

"Oh," muttered Heart disappointingly.

"But maybe you can come with," he quickly said. "I'll take you."

Heart smiled and walked out of the room.

"I'd like that," she muttered back.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Cooper's mother. "You still need to do your chores young man."

Cooper opened the door and tied his shoes. The sun was beginning to set and the cool breeze came in the door.

"Mom," he said. "I need to go somewhere tonight to prove a point."

"And where would that be?" she asked. "You hardly spend time at home and now you're going out again? When was the last time you spent time with me? Or Charlotte for that matter?"

"Don't worry about it mom," Cooper whined. "And Charlotte's none of your business."

Dante walked in the kitchen, wiping his sweat.

"What's going on?" he asked, opening a bottle of beer. "Where are you heading son?"

"Well your son wants to go out without finishing his chores," explained Mrs. Dean.

"Just let him go Cindy," Dante said. "He's a kid. Let him have fun."

Cooper shot a smile on his face and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks dad," Cooper said. "I knew you would understand."

"No problem son," Dante smiled, watching Cooper walk out the house.

"What the hell was that about?" Cindy shouted, slamming a rag on the table. "_He's a kid. Let him have fun._"

"What's wrong with that?" he said. "He _needs_ to have fun."

"Yes," said Cindy. "But don't you think he also needs discipline?"

"He said thank you didn't he?" said Dante smartly. "Just relax baby because you're looking at the new mayor of Sunnyshore County!"

He left the kitchen and sat in the living room. Cindy shook her head and stomped upstairs.

* * *

Swish! Matt trailed after his shot and dribbled the ball on the cement. The lights around the court were bright and the river flowed quietly. The city lights could be seen from where Matt stood and the wind came to him strongly.

"Here early?" said Heart, walking on the court alongside James. "This is so you."

Matt chuckled and took his hood off. James and Heart emerged from the darkness.

"So I was told that you were playing Cooper Dean tonight?" asked James, smiling crookedly. "Couldn't miss this game. If I know Cooper – he's going to bring a huge crowd tonight."

His camera dangled around his neck. Matt looked back and forth at Heart and James. Awkward silence fell on them and James broke the silence.

"No," said James, reading Matt's mind. "We're not going out or anything. We just had a burger."

"Yeah Matt," muttered Heart.

"I'm going to take pictures over there," said James, slowly walking away from the court. "It might be useful for the school paper."

Matt walked closer to Heart.

"You can't make him fall in love with you on a first date," said Matt smiling.

"It wasn't a date!" whispered Heart. "We just had a conversation. Now give me the ball and I'll show you how to shoot a ball."

She stole the ball from his hands and shot it awkwardly. Matt and Heart laughed at her skills.

"Nice," said Cooper cockily, parking his car. "Learning your game from this nerd I see? Well get ready to get your ass whooped."

Cars parked on the grass and teenagers surrounded the court. Heart immediately got off the court and stood next to James. Cooper was wearing his basketball warm-ups. Charlotte walked with her arms folded beside him, her blonde curls flying behind her. She stood next to Heart and James and breathed heavily.

"I seriously don't want to be here right now," spoke Charlotte, rubbing her shoulders for warmth. "This is so stupid."

"I agree," said Heart, not taking her eyes off both Matt and Cooper. "Apparently this is the only way they can settle their differences."

"So where's Sophia, James?" asked Charlotte. "She told me she was coming tonight."

"Probably getting ready," James said. "Mom probably told her to clean her room or something."

The three of them laughed and watched both boys warm up. Matt went to the other side to shoot some baskets and Cooper did the same.

"Alright everybody!" a loud, deep voice shouted, and the whole crowd fell silent. "Tonight is the night! One of these boys will be shit after a game to fifteen, win by two!"

He had brown tanned skin and his light brown hair combed back. His shades covered his eyes. His muscles showed underneath his muscle tee.

"Cooper's best friend always making an entrance," said Heart.

"Speaking of best friends," said Charlotte. "Where's mine?"

"Oh my gosh," muttered Sophia, bumping into Charlotte. "Damian is looking fine as hell. What did I miss?"

"Nothing really," whispered Charlotte. "You're late."

"Tonight is going to be Hell on Earth!" screamed Damian. "Our skilled Cooper will face the unknown Matt! Let's get the game started shall we!"

"Why in the world is Damian still wearing shades?" laughed Heart. "He's been wearing shades since grade school!"

"He thinks he's too cool for anyone to look in his eyes," said Charlotte. "Cooper, Damian and I went shopping the other day and that fool bought thirteen pairs of sunglasses."

James took pictures after pictures as the game was about to begin. Matt took off his hoodie while Cooper took off his warm up suit. Both boys were ready to kill each other. Damian stood between them, a ball in his hand and a whistle in his mouth. As soon as he blew the whistle and threw up the ball, both boys jumped in the air, their arms above their heads.

"Ahh!" Matt shouted, as he grabbed the ball in thin air. "C'mon Cooper."

Matt faked left and shot over Cooper's head. His shot went in and the whole crowd jumped off their feet.

"Make it take it," Cooper whispered, wiping his sweat. "That won't happen again."

Matt grinned and tucked the ball back. He looked straight into Cooper's eyes and went for a lay-up. Cooper snatched the ball from Matt and pivoted his foot to make a bank shot. The whole crowd cheered and the echoes could be heard down Sunnyshore Lane.

"Looks like a close match," said James, kneeling down on the green grass to take more action pictures. "This will definitely make the school paper!"

"C'mon Matt!" screamed Heart.

Cooper got the ball and the game resumed.

* * *

"13 – 12!" shouted Damian. "Cooper in the lead!"

"So what does that mean?" asked a flustered Sophia.

"It means, sis, that Cooper is winning and Matt is losing," he explained.

"Cooper only needs to shoot a two-pointer to win this whole game," added Charlotte. "And Matt needs to pull a three-pointer to win."

"How the hell do you know about basketball?" laughed Sophia.

"When your boyfriend's a basketball freak you rub off of him and his knowledge of things," said Charlotte.

"What kind of rub?" whispered Sophia, giggling.

"Gross," James shouted. "I heard that. Disgusting."

Heart was too busy praying for Matt to win to understand what was going on.

"All or nothing outsider," Cooper said, holding the ball in his hand. "You got nothing on me!"

Cooper drove in the lane and headed for a dunk. Matt's hand swapped the ball from Cooper and the whole crowd cheered. Matt quickly got the ball and waited for Cooper to get up. Matt was dribbling, looking straight at the basket. He dribbled right, faked left and stepped behind the three pointer line and released the ball from his fingertips perfectly. It felt as though it was slow motion. The ball slowly rolled in the air, eyes following it, and slowly made its way in the basket.

"And Matt wins the game," said a disappointed Damian, walking towards an angry Cooper. "It's alright man. You can still tryout. He can't make you do anything."

Cooper ignored him and grabbed his things. The crowd was on its' feet, hands over their heads, screams and cheers filled everyone's ears.

Heart ran straight to Matt and embraced him. Everyone else also sprinted towards Matt, hoisting him up on their shoulders.

"This is great!" shouted James, clicking away on his camera. "Look over here Matt!"

After a few moments, Matt asked to be taken down. He looked for Charlotte, who was making her way towards Cooper's car. He ran after her and stopped her tracks.

"Nice hands," she said to him, smiling weakly. "You played really well."

"How many times are you going to say my hands are nice?" asked Matt, smiling back at her as well. "How about, nice seeing you."

Matt turned around and slowly walked away.

"Why did you come here?" Charlotte yelled after him. "I thought Cooper didn't mean anything to you?"

Matt slowly walked back to her. Charlotte gazed in his eyes.

"Because the meaning behind all of this was important to me," said Matt, reminiscing on their drive to her art gallery. "You know the feeling?"

Charlotte got his thought and smiled back at him.

"Char!" shouted an angry Cooper. "Let's go! I'm so pissed off I don't even want to be here right now!"

Charlotte waved weakly at Matt and walked towards Cooper.

"Best friend!" Heart shouted from behind him. "You did great!"

"Thank you best friend!" said Matt, hugging her back.

"I have to go," said Heart. "My parents are going to kill me if I get home late. James is going to take me so don't worry about it."

"Alright," he said. "Be safe."

Heart walked away with James to his truck.

* * *

Matt stood on the court by himself. Everyone else had left. He breathed in the cool air and held on to the moment. For the moment that just passed will always be with him. He smiled at the place and walked to his Benz. He opened his car and sat comfortably in his seat.

"Hi there Matt Scott," murmured Sophia from behind.

Matt turned around and saw Sophia sitting in his backseat, naked. She bit her lip and sat straight up.

"What are you doing?" asked Matt, mesmerized. "Did you wait in here for me?"

She smiled and tilted her head.

"You can say that," she whispered back.

She reached for his head and pressed her lips on to his. Matt could feel their tongues making contact. She took of his shirt and moved him to the backseat. She traced his abs and caressed him. Matt lay on top of her, kissing her passionately. Sophia could feel his hands running down her back. The black sky hovered over them and the stars twinkled.

* * *

Alright! So here begins a new era in Sunnyshore County! Please READ and REVIEW!

Your bro, BrownHat


	5. What's Up?

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 5: What's Up?

A few weeks had gone by and Matt felt as though he was now obliged to join the basketball team. Everyone, even his own mother had kept nagging him to tryout for the basketball team. His Aunt Divina had heard about the news and had bought him six pairs of basketball shoes. Now dating sophomore Sophia Walsh, his popularity status increased.

"Are you sure you don't want to play on the team honey?" asked Jane, leaning from behind the café counter. "It could really be a good opportunity for you."

Matt sat down and grabbed a pound cake.

"Yeah Matt," agreed Sophia, leaning against his shoulder. "Since I'm a cheerleader it'd be more perfect if you played on the team. I mean you proved your point that you might actually be better than Cooper. Why not just join the team?"

"Speaking as a former cheer-leading captain," said Jane. "I think you should go for it. A lot of the jocks back at Jersey got a lot of scholarships!"

"Yeah," said Sophia. "Listen to Jane! Hahah!"

"Listen guys," said Matt slowly. "I don't want to play with those kind of guys. Heart and I already found some guys down at the riverfront court that I play with."

Sophia exchanged looks with Jane. Matt stood up, kissed Sophia, and left the cafe.

"I don't get it," muttered Sophia.

"Don't get what sweetie?" said Jane, wiping the tables.

"He's so talented," said Sophia. "Why doesn't he want to bring his talents to the court?"

Jane took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. Maybe he's going through a rough time right now."

"You think I'm holding him back?" asked Sophia. "I mean, he's been spending a lot of time with me and not at the riverfront court."

"No," said Jane. "Don't think that. I think you've been doing fine with him. Maybe, you should try doing things that he likes to do."

"Well," said Sophia. "We really haven't been on a first date."

"There you go," said Jane. "I have to go in the kitchen. I'll see you later honey."

* * *

Cooper spent most his nights staying outside shooting hoops. He pushed himself to make every basket. Damian sat down on the stairs, watching his best friend kill himself over a basketball game he lost.

"Cooper you need to come in," shouted Cindy from the front porch. "It's getting late!"

Cooper ignored his mother and took another shot. Damian looked at Cindy and made a face that said _make him go to sleep._

"Just let him practice honey," said Dante, emerging from behind her. "Keep the good work up son! You know Damian – you should practice alongside my son. Maybe you can actually pick up some skills."

Damian looked away embarrassed. Cooper ignored his parents again and kept to himself. Cindy shot an angry look at Dante and closed her robes and walked in the doors. Dante made his way to Cooper and stole the ball.

"I heard what happened son," Dante muttered. "I can't believe you let this new kid beat you like that? And did you bet if he won you won't tryout for the team this year? Son that's outrageous."

Cooper stole it back and dunked the ball.

"He's good dad," muttered Cooper, dribbling the ball. "And I made the tryouts. I don't care what the asshole says – I'm playing on the damn team."

"Don't you ever say that son!" shouted Dante, scaring Cooper. "You are the best and you better know that. When I was your age I was the star and I was the best. Don't let our family's reputation go down the drain son."

"Dad," murmured Cooper. "I'm trying my best. I'm probably better than half of those varsity players."

"Well," Dante shot back. "You're best is not good enough. Work on your jump shots and lift some weights before you head to bed."

"Got it dad," Cooper muttered under his breath.

"Good," he said back, slapping Cooper's back. "I'm going off to bed."

"Damn," muttered Damian. "Your dad needs to relax."

Cooper took a deep breath and stared at the basketball rim.

"No," muttered Cooper. "My dad's right."

* * *

Heart's hair fell in front of her face as she sat down on the counter of Shoreline Burgers. The walls were painted lime green, the floors shiny wooden brown, and the tables and chairs were bright yellow.

"Here you go," James said smoothly, walking out of the kitchen. "One mega burger and a chocolate milkshake."

Heart smiled shyly and sipped on her chocolate milkshake.

"So," she said. "I'm guessing you work the night shifts?"

"Only on the weekends," replied James, leaning so close to her, Heart could smell his cologne. "I like the place though – this was my first job. Nat actually got me the job. He works in the kitchen. Owner of the place – good friends with my family."

"Wow," Heart said. "This burger is delicious. I can't believe I've spent my whole life in Sunnyshore and I've never took the time to stop here. No wonder Sophia always stops here – discount from her twin brother."

James and Heart chuckled and stared in each others' eyes. A piano in the corner caught Heart's eyes and she quickly looked away.

"What's the matter?" said James, staring at the piano.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"You play?" he said.

Heart nodded her head and sipped on her drink again.

"I don't play in front of people though," she said shyly. "I can't."

"Then go ahead," insisted James, making his way to her. "I'll go with you."

Heart stood up slowly and strolled to the piano. As soon as her fingertips touched the piano keys, she let out her strong smooth voice. James was taken aback and sat next to her. He placed his hands on the keys and began to sing along with her. The two locked eyes but their hands still playing on the keys. As soon as they ended, a huge applause came from the customers.

"You were great," muttered James. "That was really good."

"You too," said Heart, blushing. "How come you never told me you played the piano?"

"Cause you were always better than me," chuckled James.

Heart looked away and took a deep breath.

"Alright James!" shouted an old voice from the kitchen. "I pay you to work behind the kitchen, not to sing!"

James smiled back at Heart and got up to walk back in the kitchen.

"Coming Nat!" shouted James.

* * *

The loud, boisterous, rock music blasted through the black walls in Charlotte's bedroom. Charlotte had been confused about her feelings towards Matt. She sat in her bedroom after school, thinking about him and how he was good to her. She took out her sketch pad and started sketching the day when they first met. Suddenly the door opened and Sophia came running in, Matt behind her. Charlotte quickly threw her sketch pad beneath her pillow.

"How's my best friend?" asked Sophia, jumping on the bed. "Matt bought you a cappuccino. I thought you could use a friend right now."

Matt held it out and Charlotte reached for it. Their eyes met and instantly, Charlotte fell in love again. Her heart sank so deep she began to breathe deeply. For some reason Matt couldn't help but to keep gazing in her eyes. Her beauty attracted him so much.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Late night at the café?"

"Yeah," said Sophia. "That place is so busy."

Matt strolled around her bedroom.

"How's your mom?" asked Sophia. "She didn't look so good when she answered the door."

"She's been going to the hospital almost everyday," muttered Charlotte. "They won't tell me what's going on but I doubt it's anything serious."

"Listen," Sophia began. "I have to use the restroom really quick so I'll be back. Matt behave yourself and don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you."

Matt smiled and kissed her. Charlotte looked away instantly and scratched the back of her head. Sophia walked out the room and into the bathroom door. The sketch pad fell from beneath her pillow and landed by Matt's foot. He picked it up and noticed that the boy in the sketch was him.

"This is really good Charlotte," Matt said out loud. "But I think my hair doesn't look that disproportionate."

Charlotte turned around, alarmed that Matt had her drawings.

"It's not you," she quickly said, walking towards him. "It's somebody else."

"Then why does it say here," Matt said, pointing at the dialogue she had written on the sketch – _Nice legs._"

Charlotte breathed deeply and reached for her drawing. She tripped on her thick carpet and fell towards Matt. She let out a tiny scream and shut her eyes. She opened her eyes and found herself in Matt's broad arms.

"Nice hands," whispered Charlotte, still in shock.

Matt gazed deeply in her eyes. She could feel him breathing on her pink face. She stood closer to him, so close that they could feel each other breathing. She felt his heartbeat and he had his arms comfortably around her waist. He slowly lifted his hands and held her soft face.

"Charlotte," he whispered. "I –"

Charlotte immediately closed her eyes and stepped away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against her closet door.

"I can't," she breathed. "Sophia."

Matt licked his lips and looked away. Sophia came walking back in the room, grabbing her phone.

"Listen Char," Sophia said. "We're going to head out – I have to be home soon."

"Yeah," whispered Charlotte, looking at Matt. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Matt."

Sophia walked out the room and her footsteps could be heard from Charlotte's bedroom.

"I'm sorry," said Matt, glaring back at Charlotte. "I didn't mean to –"

"Don't worry about it," said Charlotte, her heart skipping. "It never happened. It doesn't mean anything."

* * *

Matt parked his car in front of the massive manor that sat before him and Sophia.

"Thanks for an awesome night baby," muttered Sophia, reaching in for a kiss. "I had fun."

Matt kissed her back and unlocked the doors. A butler had been waiting for Sophia's arrival and opened the door for her. She got out slowly and walked in her house.

"Mom! Dad!" she hollered, her voice echoing throughout the house. "I'm home!"

Sophia's mom came rushing from upstairs and kissed Sophia on the cheek.

"Your brother just got home as well," she said, smiling. "John! Sophia's home!"

A stout man in his mid thirties came in the foyer, where he met with Sophia and his wife, Angie.

"Honey," John began, walking Sophia into the living room. "You know yours and James' 16th birthday is coming up and we were wondering what you would like to happen. We already spoke with James and he agreed that this day should be for you."

"Yeah," said Angie. "It seemed as though he didn't care."

James jogged passed them and into the kitchen.

"Hey sis," he shouted from the kitchen. "Where's Matt?"

"He left," she replied, still sitting with her parents. "Come here! We need to talk about our party!"

James came back to them and jumped next to his mother.

"So I was thinking the theme to be black and white!" began Sophia, but James stood up immediately.

"I seriously think you don't need me here," suggested James. "I mean – as long as I get my input sis, you can plan this party!"

He quickly sprinted upstairs and shut his bedroom door.

"So honey," said Angie, her short brown curls moving. "Of course your going to have to work hard on planning this party. You're growing up and you need to do this alone."

"I understand mom," said Sophia, hugging her mom.

"What about me?" complained John.

"You too dad," said Sophia, hugging her dad. "I love both of you and I am tired so I'm going to bed."

"Okay honey," said Angie, as she watched her daughter run up the stairs.

"She's growing up to fast," said John.

"Both of them are," said Angie.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" yelled James.

"It's Sophia!" the voice shouted. "I'm coming in anyways."

Sophia quietly opened the door and stepped in James squared bedroom. James was on his computer, typing.

"You should really give that a break," said Sophia. "Whatever it is you're doing."

"It's a letter to the White House about -" said James. "Never mind. What is it Soph?"

Sophia sat on his bed and put her hair in a ponytail.

"I just really have a lot on my mind," she muttered.

James closed his letter and turned around to face his sister.

"You know I'm here for you sis," murmured James, reaching for Sophia's hand. "Whatever it is that you're going through, I know you're gonna get through it cause you're a strong person."

"Thanks James," said Sophia, smiling. "I know I can always count on you to make me feel better."

"Don't sweat it sis," said James. "I'm your brother, I'm suppose to be your support. Now go to sleep before you start breaking out."

Sophia chuckled and gave James a hug.

"See you tomorrow," said Sophia, stepping out of his room. "Unless you start sleep talking, then I'll come back and hit you with a pillow."

"GOODNIGHT SOPHIA!" shouted James, shutting his door.

* * *

So this chapter just shows how the characters have been. You see the relationships that they have and will build and I hope you liked it!

Your bro, BrownHat


	6. Potato Skins and Bitches

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 6: Potato Skins and Bitches

As Matt strolled down the cold hallways of Sunnyshore High, he couldn't help but be on the look out for Principal Perkins. It had been weeks since she had threatened him and Cooper about their mishap. Heart worriedly caught up with him from the tutoring center.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt, stopping by his locker.

"James just notified me that I'm going to have to tutor a student soon," Heart said rapidly. "Who in the hell starts failing their classes this early in the semester? And I think I should be the one asking you if you were all right. You look terrible."

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Matt, seeing in her eyes that she wasn't comfortable. "And Principal Perkins has been on the look out for me."

"No, not really," she muttered. "But I'm worried about who it is and I've never had to do this kind of thing before."

RING! The bell alarmed both of them and everyone else around them.

"I'll see you later," whispered Heart. "Principal Perkins alert!"

Matt's eyes widened and immediately took a step away from Principal Perkins.

"Hold it there Mr. Scott," said a stern voice. "I need to speak with you and Mr. Dean in my office."

Matt turned around to face Cooper and Principal Perkins. Both boys followed her trails to her office and sat down in their familiar seats.

"What are we doing in here?" asked Matt, as he leaned in to Cooper. "I haven't beaten you up yet."

Cooper shot him a dirty look and held himself back.

"So," Principal Perkins began. "I've been thinking about what your punishment will be. And since Po Po Potatoes Company decided to offer us some potatoes, we have too much. So I was thinking – both of you can peel them."

"All of them?" shouted Cooper. "What are you going to do with thousands of peeled potatoes?"

Principal Perkins shot straight up and crossed her arms.

"Well," she said. "There's a benefit concert for cancer coming up and they could use some peeled baked potatoes."

Matt sank in his seat.

"How much do we have to peel?" muttered Matt.

"You're going to agree to this?" shouted Cooper. "No wonder you have no friends. Principal Perkins – I will not peel potatoes for people! You can have a word with my father if it has to come to that!"

"I'll be looking forward to our conversation," she said back. "And to answer your question Mr. Scott – you'll both peel 200 potatoes. You'll start after school and finish every potato. If you don't finish 200 potatoes then you can stay after school – the next day - to finish them."

Matt took a deep breath and covered his face.

"You may leave," she muttered. "Both of you."

Cooper jumped off his seat and walked out the office. Matt followed behind him and checked his watch.

"This is your entire damn fault," shouted Cooper. "Expect your life to be hell for now on."

Cooper shoved him to the lockers and walked away. Matt fixed himself and walked towards his locker. There was Charlotte by her locker, listening to music with a sketch pad in her hands. Matt had never seen anything so radiant and perfect. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey Charlotte," muttered Matt.

Charlotte quickly threw her drawings in her locker and turned off her music. She gazed at him and his smile. Her face turned pink and she put her hand on her cheeks to hide the shade.

"Hi," she whispered back. "So do you –"

"Hey boyfriend!" shouted Sophia, hugging Matt from behind. "Hey Char!"

Charlotte shut her eyes and couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable every time Sophia mentioned that Matt was her boyfriend. She faked a smile and hugged Sophia.

**Flashback: **

Charlotte lay silently on her bed, her drawings scattered in her warm room. Music played quietly in the background, soothing her mind. She just finished sketching the day she had met Matt. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Char," her mother weakly called. "Someone's here to see you."

Charlotte opened her door and in front of her stood Matt. Her jaw dropped and couldn't help but to stare long in his eyes. Her mother winked at her and left their sight. Matt stood tall in front of her, his eyes hungry for her love.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed, perplexed.

"I'm here for you," he muttered.

"You can't," she broke off. "We can't do this."

"Charlotte," he whispered. "I want you – I've wanted you since the first day I saw you."

He stepped towards her and caressed her face. He leaned in and closed his eyes, his lips pressing on hers'. Charlotte couldn't help but to do the same thing. They both made their way to her bed. Matt took of his shirt and Charlotte did the same thing. They once again touched lips and began to strip. RING! RING! RING!

"What is that?" Matt breathed.

"It's my phone," she whispered back. "Let me turn it off."

Matt got off her as she reached for her phone.

"Cooper," she muttered, shutting her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What is it?"

She was speechless and felt guilty. But she didn't feel guilty for her feelings for Matt.

"It's –" she began.

RING! RING! RING! It wasn't Charlotte's phone this time. Matt picked up his phone and took a deep breath.

"Sophia," he muttered. "It's okay. We don't have to worry about her."

Charlotte stood up and walked away from him. She began to tear and buried her face in her trembling hands.

"You have to go," she whispered.

Matt got up and tried to reach for her. She jumped away from him.

"This isn't right," she breathed. "If you wanted me – then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well I'm telling you right now," he explained.

"It's too – too late," she muttered. "Sophia's my best friend Matt – and Cooper is my boy friend. Please just go."

"Charlotte," he whispered. "Can we talk about this?"

Charlotte wiped her tears and sniffed the air.

"I ca-can't," she muttered. "I have some homework to finish."

Matt opened the door and left. Charlotte slowly fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself.

**End of Flashback**

"Ow!" shrieked Charlotte as she was shoved back to the lockers. "Hey watch it!"

A tall red head teenage girl had bumped into Charlotte. Her long lavishing red hair flowed in the air as glitter shone on her pale skin. Her cocky smile was perfect and her brown eyes twinkled. She flaunted her hour glass figure towards Matt.

"Whoops," she said with her high voice. "You should try to stop daydreaming in the hallways."

Charlotte massaged her shoulder.

"Hey bitch," Sophia shouted. "You should watch where you're going next time."

The red head walked away from Sophia, winking towards Matt. Sophia immediately turned her around and stared her down.

"Who the hell do you think you are pushing my friend around and winking at MY boy friend?" shouted Sophia.

"Well," the red head began, her high voice irritating Sophia. "I'm Savannah Reese – just moved from Santa Clara. It's a shame I have to go to _this _school."

"Well don't stick around making our lives miserable," muttered Sophia. "I promise you I won't miss you."

"I see you got a little cheer leading spirit in you," Savannah whispered. "Oh I've heard of the great Sophia Walsh and her little cheer teams."

"Then you've heard correct," Sophia said. "Why do you care?"

"Let's just say," whispered Savannah. "I'm pretty hot in what I do – and cheer leading is one of them."

Sophia's eyes thinned and she bit her tongue. Savannah quickly focused her attention to Matt and flicked her hair towards Sophia.

"I'm Savannah," she smiled to him.

"Matt," muttered Matt.

"I'll see you later," she said, as she winked at him and smiled crookedly at Sophia.

"She is such a slut," shrieked Sophia. "Are you sure you're okay Charlotte?"

Matt and Charlotte exchanged looks and she slowly nodded her head.

* * *

Swish!

"Can you believe Coach Jones is still having one more tryout day for the JV team?" said Damian, dribbling the ball.

"That's why we're in here," breathed Cooper. "Now give me the ball."

"You actually think someone else is going to take your spot on the line-up?" said Damian. "You're thinking about Matt aren't you? He's too much of a pussy to even step foot in the gym. All he does is play ball at the lame ass riverfront court."

"Give me the ball Damian!" shouted an angry Cooper, wiping his sweat. "You never know."

"Don't worry about him," said Damian. "It's not like you're ever going to see him again. Let alone – hang out with him."

"I actually have to peel potatoes with him," murmured Cooper. "And that's the day when tryouts are."

"Shit bro," whispered Damian. "Don't worry about it – your pal has a plan in mind. And you don't have to go to the tryouts."

"Coach wants me to," explained Cooper. "And my dad."

Damian shrugged and passed him the ball. Cooper dribbled to the free throw line and released his shot.

"Perfect!" shouted Damian.

"Not perfect enough," muttered Cooper, running after the ball.

"Are you serious?" said Damian.

Cooper licked his lips and started sprinting in the gym.

"I need to get better if I want the scouts to like me," he muttered.

"You mean your dad?" said Damian.

Cooper stopped what he was doing and looked Damian straight in the eyes.

"Listen," Cooper began. "My dad is the only one helping me with my game right now."

"Don't kill yourself over your dad Coop," Damian said, leaving the gym. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Pass me those files please," said James, not taking his eyes off the computer. "And Heart, you'll be tutoring two students this semester."

Heart's jaw dropped as she handed him files. She quickly glanced at Matt and mouthed the number _two_.

"Who is it?" she sighed.

"Charlotte," said James rapidly. "And the other one – I will tell you the other person later."

"Charlotte?" said Heart. "Not bad."

Matt's stomached dropped as he heard her name again. He picked up his basketball and smiled.

"Why don't you tryout for the team Matt?" asked James. "After that game with Coop – don't you think you need to bring your game to the _real _court?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just don't like playing with _those_ guys."

"Oh whatever," breathed Heart. "There's one more tryout before the season starts Matt! Go sign up!"

"Yeah Matt!" shouted James. "Try out! You got nothing to lose! And Heart…can you stay for a little bit?"

Heart pushed him out the tutoring center and shut the door. She was now alone with James. She walked slowly back to him, combing her hair behind her ear.

"So I was thinking if you wanted to get some -" and she was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Oh hey!" James shouted. "What's up Coop?"

Cooper dropped his things and walked in the room. Heart took a deep breath and stepped away from him. He didn't dare speak to her, even look at her.

"So," Cooper began. "You told me I was supposed to meet my tutor here?"

James said nothing but glared at Heart. Cooper read his mind and shook his head. Heart caught up and understood what James was about to say. Heart quickly picked up her books and was on her way out the room.

"C'mon?" shouted James.

"Are you serious?" shrieked Heart. "Out of all the dumbasses out there…you give me this one?"

"Shut up!" retorted Cooper. "And why would you give me this smartass to tutor me?"

"It was last minute," muttered James.

"Well you can make some changes," said Heart. "Ugh."

"I can't change anything guys," explained James. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not doing this," said Cooper. "This freak is friends with that faggot kid Matt."

"See?" reasoned Heart. "How am I supposed to tutor his caveman-of-a-brain when all he does is insult me?"

"You guys!" shouted James. "I don't care! You're going to need each other in the end anyways."

"Why is that?" said Cooper.

"Cause you need to pass all your classes to be able to play on the team," explained James.

"Not my problem," murmured Heart, as she turned around.

"And Heart," said James. "You signed a contract stating that you are willing to tutor any student."

Heart took a deep breath and ripped out her schedule from her binder. She stomped her feet towards Cooper and without looking at him, shoved her schedule in his hard chest.

"I don't need a copy of your schedule," she said sternly.

"Why?" said Cooper. "Stalking me already?"

"No," snapped Heart. "I don't need to work my schedules around yours. So find the time and place when you're free and call me."

Cooper scoffed and looked at the schedule.

"But all your free times are right before my basketball practices?" complained Cooper. "I'm going to be worn out before practice!"

"Not my problem," said Heart smiling. "The contract said to tutor, not care. Have a nice day James."

She smiled at James and marched out of the room. She ran into a redhead chick that didn't seem to care where she was going.

"Excuse you," laughed Heart. "Savannah!"

Savannah turned her head around and immediately recognized who she was looking at.

"Heart?" she murmured. "Oh my gosh it's you!"

They traded hugs and couldn't believe that they were standing in front of each other.

"What happened to Santa Clara?" asked Heart. "And your boobs? Your nose? Your –"

"Okay," said Savannah. "Stop asking ridiculous questions. It's a new me. Got a few things done – not a big deal. If you didn't know…I'm going here now. Sucks. Anyways, I'll see you later. There's a hot guy in there waiting for me."

Heart followed Savannah's eyes in the tutoring room and found herself looking at Cooper. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Okay Savannah," said a perplexed Heart. "I'll see you later you weirdo!"

* * *

Matt leaned over the counter as Sophia drank her milkshake.

"So," Sophia said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Since we are official, I think I should write it on your arm."

She grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeves.

"October 20, 1990," she muttered.

Before she could finish, Matt took his arm away.

"What are you doing Soph?" he asked, placing his hand on her head.

"Making sure that other girls know that you're taken," she muttered, looking at him.

Matt sunk in his seat and Charlotte's face appeared in his mind.

"Are you and Charlotte okay?" he asked nervously. "Did she tell you anything?"

"No," Sophia answered carelessly. "Should we be okay?"

"Never mind," Matt said, kissing her forehead.

Shoreline Burger's doors opened and Charlotte came in alongside Heart.

Matt quickly sat up and gazed after Charlotte.

"Hey guys," said a happy Sophia, gesturing Charlotte to sit.

"Hey," said Heart, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going to look for your brother. He owes me a burger!"

Heart laughed and left their sight.

"So my mom totally said you can sleep over this weekend," muttered Sophia from across the booth. "Heart's also invited; and other girls except for that slut over there."

Matt and Charlotte turned their heads towards James and Heart and a third party, Savannah.

"Just let it go Soph," suggested Matt, rubbing her hand.

"I will not," shouted Sophia. "She's lucky I'm sitting over here and have parents that would personally beat me up if I send her to the emergency room."

Charlotte and Matt looked away.

"So how about it?" said Sophia. "You in?"

Charlotte put her hands in her pockets and slouched in her seat.

"Actually," she said. "My mom's been running in and out of the hospital and I just want to be with her right now. Maybe another time. Tell Angie I said thanks though."

"Oh," said a devastated Sophia, reaching for Charlotte's hand. "Next time then. And maybe there, we can plan my sweet sixteen bash!"

"I'll be there," said Charlotte, smiling back at her.

* * *

So this chapter, a lot is happening. Relationships are being built and things get hotter. Please Read and Review and tell me who your favorite characters are and why and what I need to do to make this story more entertaining!

Your bro, BrownHat


	7. Seriously

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 7: Seriously

"So you actually peeled 200 potatoes?" said James. "That's crazy man."

"I know," said Matt, leaning against his car. "C'mon Heart, we gotta go to class."

Heart gathered her papers and stepped out of Matt's car. A huge crowd surrounded around Matt's locker. '_Ooohs_' could be heard from the parking lot.

"What the hell is that?" said James, shutting his car door.

"Let's go find out," muttered Heart, as she, Matt, and James made there way in to the commotion.

The crowd had gotten bigger and the three of them were anxious to see what was happening.

"You know what," shouted Matt. "I don't really care what's happening; I just need to get my books out of my locker."

Matt pushed himself through the crowd and found himself looking at his broken locker. All his books, notebooks, and materials were thrown on the ground, torn. His locker was beaten up and there was a note that hung above his locker. He was speechless and slowly walked towards the note. Heart and James made their way behind him, seeing that it was _his _locker that everyone was crowding around.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Heart. "Who in their right mind would do something like this?"

"Cooper," muttered Matt, taking the note.

"What?" asked Heart, raising her eyebrows.

"He promised me my life would be hell for now on," explained Matt. "This is just his way of telling me."

James moved the crowd away and started to help clean up.

"This is just the beginning," read Heart, as she took the note. "Unbelievable."

* * *

Charlotte slowly walked around the warm library. She made her way down every aisle and found herself reading every book that interested her, mostly art and music books. Heart encouraged her to start reading books that aren't always about music and art, and more about the subjects she wasn't good at.

"How The Earth Was Made," whispered Charlotte. "Really Heart?"

As soon as she put the book back in its place, she was startled by Cooper strong arm's wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Cooper!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I miss my baby," he muttered, turning her around.

"Yeah?" she whispered back, her voice longing for the truth. "I missed you too."

She leaned into him and began to kiss him.

"I've missed that," said Cooper, catching his breath, he pecked her neck and went for her lips again. "Want to go with me to the locker room before lunch?"

Charlotte stopped herself and bit her lip.

"As tempting as that sounds," muttered Charlotte. "I have to go to lunch with Heart. I don't want to be late."

"We can have lunch in the locker room, too, if you want," whispered Cooper, his winning smile warming her stomach.

"I mean," said Charlotte. "We have to talk about important things during lunch."

"Next time then?" said Cooper.

Charlotte kissed him and backed away.

"I'll see you later then," whispered Cooper, kissing her again.

Charlotte blushed and walked away. The bright sun shone on the campus as she walked out of the library. Charlotte put her shades on to cover her eyes. As she skipped down the steps, she saw Matt approaching her.

"Hey," he said, putting his hands in his pocket. "How you been?"

Charlotte took her sunglasses off and smiled.

"I've been good," she replied back. "Where you off to?"

"Library," he answered. "Just need to get some books for class."

No one spoke. They were alone. Both of them couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Matt drew in closer and leaned his head into her. Charlotte gulped and bit her lip. Both of their lips were touching and every touch, made Charlotte fall for him even more.

"Listen Char," muttered Matt, separating himself from her. "I like you a lot. I don't know how else to tell you that. I'll see you later."

Her piercing blue eyes intrigued him. As Matt was walking away from her, she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Let me tell you again," she whispered. "Sophia is my best friend. I already made the mistake of kissing you twice already. It's not fair for her or for you."

Charlotte took a deep breath and walked away from him. Heart stood behind the stairs with her books closed, perplexed.

* * *

"Everyone please take out your books," said Mr. Tran, erasing the board. "And that doesn't mean your magazines either Miss Walsh."

Sophia rapidly shoved her magazines back into her bag. She took out her textbook and began to scribble all over it.

"That bitch is out to get me," whispered Sophia, leaning in to Charlotte.

Charlotte immediately thought that Sophia was talking about her, but suddenly realized Sophia was staring down Savannah, who was walking in the room.

"She's actually going to try out for _my_ team," said Sophia. "If Coach Jones didn't have that one-more-day-to-tryout day, then everything would be peachy fine."

"Well the word around is that she's pretty good," muttered Charlotte, flipping her pages. "Peachy fine?"

"We'll see about that! And that's all I can think of in this time of day," whispered Sophia. "Look at her plastic tits, pancake ass, and her fake nose. She probably got a facelift too."

Savannah flaunted her chest to every boy she passed, even Mr. Tran. She sat in front of Sophia, pushing her chair back so that it bumped Sophia's desk.

"Don't push it bitch," muttered Sophia.

Savannah giggled and took out her textbook. Sophia and Charlotte exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. Every boy in the room had their eyes on Savannah.

"Hello!" whispered Sophia out loud. "We're having class! Quit looking at me!"

Savannah scoffed and whipped her hair.

"Your going to be there with me today after school right?" whispered Sophia.

"I already told you," muttered Charlotte. "I'm done with the whole cheerleading stuff. I doubt you need help with picking new girls for the squad. Last year, I had to basically wrestle my dad to delete that cheer video of me!"

"With that look and that ass," said Savannah. "Who would put you on the squad?"

Charlotte's eyes thinned and Sophia's jaw dropped.

"I'm in," said Charlotte. "When do I get my uniform?"

"That's more like it," agreed Sophia, crossing her legs.

* * *

James and Heart slowly made their way into the cafeteria, grabbing their trays and sitting down.

"What's wrong?" asked James, removing his camera from his neck. "You hardly talked in class today."

"I'm just," muttered Heart. "Forget it. How'd you do on your homework?"

"Don't worry about it," said James. "Just eat. You'll feel better!"

James and Heart began to eat and the cafeteria was more crowded now.

"Hey listen," said Heart, as she broke the silence. "I'm supposed to meet Charlotte here for lunch and if you don't mind, I'm going to look for her. I'll see you later James."

"Actually you won't," said James. "Nat's got me working at Shoreline Burgers the whole night. I'll talk to you later is more like it. Why don't you apply! I'm sure Nat will be happy to take you in."

"I would," said Heart. "But I work at Jane's Café down Sunnyshore Lane. It's not that far from Shoreline Burgers actually. Matt's mom offered me the job first day it opened and I get free meals and free coffee so I think I'm going to stay."

"Well I'll see you later," said James. "I'm going to head back to the newspaper room and finish some articles up. Just stay here. Besides, I see Charlotte coming this way already."

James got up and brought his tray out the cafeteria. Charlotte filled in his seat as she took out a bottle.

"What are you drinking?" muttered Heart. "You shouldn't be drinking that. Alcohol is restricted here."

"Relax tutor girl," said Charlotte, putting the cap on. "There are hardly any teachers here and who cares. It's coke."

"Remember in sixth grade when you got in trouble for drinking coke in class?" said Heart.

"Yeah," said Charlotte. "What about it? That was during class and this is during lunch. They allow soda in the lunch room."

"Never mind," said Heart, opening a folder. She couldn't get the memory of Charlotte and Matt making out in her mind. She was disturbed and felt uncomfortable. "Okay, I was thinking since we have study hall together, I could just tutor you there."

"Yeah," agreed Charlotte. "No problem. It's not like I have anything to do."

"Like making out with Matt?" muttered Heart, stunning Charlotte. "I saw you guys making out, outside the library."

Charlotte put her drink down and gulped.

"It's not what you think," explained Charlotte.

"Really?" said Heart, shaking her head. "If you remember, Matt has a girlfriend and his girlfriend is _your _best friend. Not saying I'm defending Cooper or anything, which I'm _not_, but he deserves better that what you're doing behind his back."

Charlotte couldn't speak but looked away. Heart stood up and grabbed her things.

"I'll see you later," said Heart. "Hopefully I don't have to tutor you about, _cheating_ either."

Heart bumped into Matt's broad shoulders.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now," said Heart, but then realized that something was wrong with him. "What happened?"

Matt's tray was empty and he had a sign on his back that said 'asshole'.

"Nothing," said Matt, avoiding the situation. "Cooper and Damian and their little buddies decided to take my lunch and to top it off, put this sign on my back. No big deal."

"I'm really sorry," said Charlotte to Matt. "Cooper's just being an ass."

Heart ripped up the sign and looked for Cooper and Damian.

"Don't," said Matt, but it was too late.

She stomped towards them and slammed the torn paper in front of them.

"Really mature guys," said Heart, eying both of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Cooper coolly, leaning back on his chair.

"Don't tell me Matt sent you over here to tell us off," joked Damian. "Just go."

"Shut up Damian," shouted Heart. "Grow up."

She eyed Cooper and walked away.

"Nice ass!" shouted Damian from behind. "I need to get me some of those."

Heart turned around and marched towards him. She whipped her right hand across his face and spit at him. She grabbed milk and poured it down his head.

"You need to get some manners is what you need to get," said Heart.

Cooper was hiding his laughter in his arms. Heart walked away from both of them and wiped her hands on her pants.

"The things I do for you," she said to Matt, as she passed him.

* * *

Matt and Sophia interlocked their hands as they walked around the campus alone.

"After weeks of dating," said Sophia. "We never really had an actual walk together."

"Then this surely will be a walk to remember," laughed Matt, kissing Sophia on her forehead. "Every time we have study hall together."

"We need more of these walks," said Sophia, leaning her head on Matt's chest. "And not just during our free periods either. I like it."

"What's wrong?" asked Matt. "Why are you suddenly all into walking?"

"Ha Ha Ha," whispered Sophia. "I'm just stressed that's it."

"Well," said Matt stopping.

He brushed her hair back and leaned in for a kiss.

"Did that help?" muttered Matt, biting his lips.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "I guess you can say that."

They continued their little walk into the Campus' garden. Flowers of all kinds surrounded them as they strolled.

"Are we going to get in trouble for being in the school's garden?" said Matt, laughing. "I'm pretty cool with the garden club people and if they see us in here…"

"Then we'll just have to be extra quiet," chuckled Sophia, squeezing his hand.

These were the reasons why Matt had decided to date Sophia. She was fun. She was adorable. She was outgoing. She was everything he liked.

"You know today is the last day for tryouts," mentioned Sophia, smelling some flowers. "I was thinking, maybe you should give the team a shot."

Matt chuckled and put his hands in his pocket and said, "You already know how I feel towards that category."

"I know, I know," said Sophia, facing him. "But think about it. Do it for me."

"I'll think about it," said Matt, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Can I make you feel better again?"

"Sure," she muttered, reaching in for the kiss.

She kissed him again and slowly brought him to the tryouts sheet.

"What are we doing here?" asked Matt.

"You had a while to think about it," said Sophia, grabbing a clipboard and a pen. "Sign it."

Matt took the clipboard and shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he whispered.

"I'll see you later," she said, as she kissed him on his cheek and scurried off. "I got Health next."

* * *

"Jake," a voice said from behind. "Jake Greenberg. Can you put my name down bro?"

Matt was startled and turned around. A tall, lean, light skinned teenager stood before him. His light brown hair gelled up, his piercing brown eyes staring at him, and his smile was equivalent to a toddler's smile.

"I'm Jake," he said, reaching for a handshake. "Just started school."

"Oh really?" said Matt, shaking his hand. "I'm Matt, Matt Scott. Just moved in town."

"Nice," said Jake.

"Where you been?" said Matt. "You said you just got in school?"

"Oh yeah," said Jake, scratching his head. "I've been, been busy. That's it."

"Oh okay," said Matt.

"I have to head to class," said Jake, putting his hand in his pocket. "If you can, can you write my name down on the board? Thanks."

"My bad," said Matt, realizing he hadn't done it. "What class you got?"

Jake unfolded his schedule, which had peanut-butter stains all over it.

"Peanut-butter?" said Matt.

"Oh," said Jake smiling. "Well, my mornings are usually –"

He stopped and laughed. He looked at his schedule again.

"Umm," he said, as he looked closer into the paper. "Technology crap."

"Same here," breathed Matt. "Follow me. They moved the computer room to a different building."

As soon as they walked in class, they sat down in the back together, putting their books aside.

"What've I missed?" whispered James, not looking at Matt.

"Nothing really," murmured Matt. "Mrs. Pearl doesn't have a clue what she's doing and I haven't really been paying attention. Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

"Thanks man," said Jake, more relaxed in his seat. "I could use the help."

"What do you do bro?" said Matt. "You look worn out."

"Oh nothing," said Jake nervously, reaching for his textbook. "I think I'm just going to follow along."

They both looked up and saw a short, frog-like shaped face woman who sat in her seat. She was leaning over her seat and drool slowly crept to her desk. Jake glared at Matt and laughed.

* * *

"Hold up!" shouted Jake, as he ran after Matt.

"Did you go home?" asked Matt, putting his gym bag around his neck. "And you got something on your shirt bro."

Jake looked at his shirt and murmured the word 'throw up'.

"I spilled something on me when I was at home," he lied, as he followed Matt to the gym.

Opening the gym doors meant no turning back for Matt. For Jake, he loved the game as well. Matt gazed around the wide gym and saw familiar faces and one new one. A tall, African-American, who was in his mid forties, walked towards both of them, intimidating Matt.

"Who's he," whispered Matt.

"Coach Jones," muttered Jake. "Always look him in the eyes and respond with 'yes sir' and 'no sir'."

"Are you Matt Scott?" his deep, scratchy voice threw.

"Yes sir," Matt replied.

Coach Jones smiled and nodded to his assistant coach.

"Very good," he replied. "Go warm up with the rest of the boys. I need to have a word with Jake here."

Matt nodded to him and jogged towards the rest of the crowd.

"How was lunch?" mocked Cooper, walking towards Cooper with a ball.

"Don't push it," said Matt, smiling cockily at Cooper.

"Just to let you know," said Cooper, making his shot. "I'm keeping my starting position."

"Alright boys!" shouted Coach Jones. "Stretch! It's going to be a long practice."

"Practice?" shouted Cooper. "I thought this was a tryout?"

"Only two new people came today," Coach Jones said calmly. "Matt and Jake. And I know Jake can play."

"What about Matt?" Cooper reasoned.

"I heard he whooped your ass," said Coach Jones, stepping aside. "So he's on the team too."

The team laughed until Coach Jones blew his whistle. Practice was long, hard, and overwhelming. Matt had never been pushed so hard by a coach before. He kept up with the rest of the team, proving to the coaches that he deserved to be on the team whether he beat Cooper or not.

"Good day son," said Coach Jones to Matt, as he sent everyone else to the locker room.

"Thanks sir," Matt said, out of breath. "I enjoyed myself."

"Well good," Coach Jones shouted, as he smacked Matt's back with has bare hands. "Go take a shower. You smell like shit."

Matt smiled and ran to the locker room. As soon as he got in, he got shoved back to the wall and the team stripped him to his boxers. They tied him to a chair and carried him in the shower room. They turned on all the cold water and closed the lights. They ran out of the locker room and out of the gym.

"That's what the kid gets," muttered Cooper, shaking hands with Damian as he got in his Benz. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"HELP!" shouted Matt, his teeth chattering. "SOMEONE!"

Five minutes later, the door shot open and Jake stood a few feet away from him.

"What in the world?" said Jake as he turned off the water. "Matt?"

"Yeah," Matt replied. "Could you help me out here please?"

Jake walked towards him and untied him. He gave Matt a towel as Matt told him the story.

"That's just wrong man," said Jake, shaking his head. "I feel for you man. You sure you don't want to tell coach?"

"No," said Matt, putting his shirt on. "I'm not like that."

"Alright man," said Jake. "If I were you, I'd bring it up to the coach. But I guess you do what you do."

"Thanks," said Matt, as he and Jake stepped into the parking lot.

Matt unlocked his car as Jake leaned against a pole.

"I'm going to head down Shoreline Burgers to meet up with some people," said Matt. "Want to come?"

"I actually have to be somewhere right now," said Jake.

"You've been running around everywhere today," reasoned Matt.

"Story of my life," muttered Jake. "Maybe next time bro."

Matt got in his car and rolled down in his windows.

"What happened to your truck?" shouted Matt.

"Mom borrowed it," said Jake. "Her car was totaled so she's using mine for now."

"Hop in," offered Matt. "At least let me help you out."

Jake hesitated but then sat comfortably in Matt's car.

"Just like Cooper's car," said Jake, as Matt drove away from the school.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"They used to treat me like the way they're treating you," he explained. "One time they kidnapped me and shoved me in Cooper's car and drove off to the highway and left me there for about an hour. Don't worry, it'll stop."

"I don't think it's going to stop for me," said Matt, slowly cruising down Sunnyshore Lane. What street?"

"Alamo," said Jake. "And why?"

"He hates my guts," said Matt, smiling.

"How'd that happen?" said Jake. "Turn here and the first house to your left."

Matt told him the story as he slowly parked in front Jake's house.

"Dang," said Jake. "Have fun. Hahaha. Thanks for the ride man."

"No problem," said Matt. "Thanks for coming back to the locker room."

Jake ran out of the car and jogged up the steps. His thin mother met him at the door carrying a baby. Jake slowly reached for the baby and held it. He waved bye to Matt and closed the front doors.

* * *

Matt was greeted by James as he entered Shoreline Burgers.

"They're over there," said James. "My shift's about to end so I'll be over there in a little bit."

"Okay James," said Matt as he spotted Sophia, Charlotte, Heart sitting at a booth.

"There you are boyfriend!" shouted Sophia, as she pulled him close to her.

Charlotte and Heart exchanged looks, but looked away immediately.

"What happened to you?" asked Heart. "You look, pale."

Matt shared the story with the rest of them.

"I'm sorry again," said Charlotte. "Cooper's just –"

"Quit apologizing for him Char," said Matt. "So how did the tryouts go Soph?"

"Why did you even ask?" said Charlotte, as Sophia bumped her head back into the wall.

**Flashback:**

"Okay girls!" shouted JV cheer captain Sophia Walsh. "I'll be calling you in one by one and you will make your way in here with a positive attitude, ready to show us your routine!"

All the girls nodded and scurried out the gym. Girl by girl were rejected by Sophia, leaving one more girl to perform.

"Savannah Reese!" shouted Charlotte.

The gym doors opened and Savannah strutted in with her hair in a ponytail and two pom poms in her hands. Her routine was the best that Sophia had seen, though she didn't want to admit it. Even Charlotte was a bit amazed.

"She's really good Soph," whispered Charlotte.

"Shut it," said Sophia.

The music stopped and Savannah dropped her pom poms on the ground.

"So when do I pick up my uniform?" Savannah shouted.

"Ha," said Sophia. "Never. Is there anymore girls?"

"C'mon Sophia," said a tired Savannah. "We all know I'm the best you've seen today. Your whole squad's face even says it."

"No," said Sophia once again. "You can leave."

"This is ridiculous," shouted Savannah. "Raise your hand if you think I should be on the team?"

Sophia's squad's hands shot up in the air.

"See?" said Savannah cockily. "You might not like me, but the squad does."

"You got that wrong," said Charlotte. "I also, don't like you."

Savannah smiled at Charlotte then looked back at Sophia.

"I know you want me on the team Sophia," said Savannah."Just make it happen and stop wasting my time."

"No you're not –" but Charlotte was interrupted.

"You're in," said an unsure Sophia. "Your uniform will be mailed to your house. Practice will still be determined but I expect commitment from you at all times."

"Soph?" said Charlotte, shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," said Sophia, leaving the gym.

**End of Flashback:**

"I'm so stupid for putting her on the squad!" shrieked Sophia.

"No you're not," said Matt.

James pulled up a chair and sat down.

"How are the articles going?" asked Matt, drinking Sophia's shake.

"Pretty good," said James. "A local newspaper business noticed our school's newspaper and they want to have an interview with me. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," said Sophia. "That's wonderful. While your life is good mine sucks."

Everyone stared at each other as they watched Sophia whine.

* * *

"Mom," said Matt, walking in the house. "I thought you'd be asleep already?"

"Yeah," said Jane. "Me too. But I was too worried about my son. He didn't pick up my calls."

"My phone was dead," said Matt, hugging his mom. "Won't happen again ma, I promise."

"How was practice?" she asked. "Sophia told me."

"It was good," said Matt. He didn't bother telling her what happened after.

"As long as you're having fun," said Jane. "Goodnight."

Jane kissed Matt on the cheek and dragged her feet to her room. Matt did the same, except he went all the way onto his rooftop. He dragged his blanket and a pillow out the window. He found Heart lying down already, with her own blanket.

"How'd you know I'd be up here?" said a tired Matt. "Here, you can have my pillow. I have another one."

"You're my best friend Matt," said Heart. "I know. Thanks."

Matt sat down beside her. They let the silence and the chill air run by them.

"Why did you make out with Charlotte?" said Heart. "I saw you guys at the library today."

Matt was alarmed and wiped his forehead.

"I don't know," said Matt. "I think I like her."

"But," said Heart, but Matt interrupted her.

"I know," he said. "Sophia. Sophia's great Heart, don't get me wrong. But with Charlotte, she makes me forget anything else exists besides her."

"You're only sixteen Matt," said Heart. "Feelings like this –"

"Do happen," said Matt. "And I like it."

"Pick one Matt," said Heart. "Someone's going to get hurt by this."

Matt sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

So this chapter is pretty intense, in some way. A new character, Jake Greenberg is introduced. He somewhat becomes Matt's best friend. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter is pretty intense. Stay tuned! Please Read and Review! Feel free to add any suggestions or whatever it is you feel! haha

Your bro, BrownHat


	8. True Colors

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 8: True Colors

Swish! Matt slowly jogged towards his ball as the cool breeze hit his tanned face.

"So why not just dump Sophia?" suggested Jake, holding a baby in his arms.

"It's not that simple," explained Matt. "Sophia is fun. But Charlotte – I feel like we have this emotional connection or something. I don't know. Besides, she has Cooper."

"For now," finished Jake.

The riverfront court became one of Matt's favorite places to go. Jake and Matt had spent mostly their afternoons on the court.

"You know what," said Jake, folding his hands together. "You'll know which one to pick because one of them has something to offer you that the other can't."

Matt stopped and took a deep breath.

"I know it's none of my business but, why not tell everyone that you have a baby girl?" asked Matt. "Why keep it in?"

"I," said Jake, holding his baby. "I'm just trying to protect Jenny. She deserves to be protected. People will talk about her and stuff if they find out she's my daughter."

"Are you ashamed?" said Matt.

Jake looked away.

"You know," said Matt. "Having my mom raise me by herself, she had days when she was ashamed of me. Cause I didn't have a father. She later realized how much of a blessing it was to have me in her life. To show me off to everyone else. Don't be ashamed of Jenny, Jake."

"Thanks bro," said Jake. "I just don't want to her to get hurt."

Matt took another shot and made it in.

"You play too much on the court Matt," said Jake, getting up.

"What else is there to do?" said Matt.

"Surf," answered Jake as he started his car. "When I'm not taking care of Jenny, I go to the beach and surf. Get's things off my mind."

"Never done it," said Matt, following after Jake.

"There's a first time for everything," muttered Jake. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

Cooper slammed his books on the table and leaned back on his seat. He took a deep breath and folded his arms.

"You're not even trying here," complained Cooper, placing his arms on the table.

Heart looked away with disgust.

"You're lucky I even decided to come here," murmured Cooper.

"You're lucky _I_ actually came here," snapped Heart.

Silence filled the space between them and customers of Shoreline Burgers were a bit bothered.

"Listen Heart," muttered Cooper. "My grades are sucking –"

"Oh good," interrupted Heart. "You got one thing right."

"You know what," said Cooper. "You need to stop being a bitch to me all the time."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" said Heart, folding her arms across her chest.

"You always give me dirty looks and every time we have these 'tutoring sessions', you hardly tutor me at all!" shouted Cooper.

"Maybe if you would stop torturing Matt all the time –" argued Heart.

"So _that's_ the reason why you act like a total bitch to me!" shouted Cooper.

"In a way, yes," answered Heart, now raising her voice. "He's one of my best friends and its asses like you that ruin people's lives."

Heart shot up from her seat and grabbed her things. James ran towards them and put his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on?" asked James, his eyes widening. "You guys are scaring the customers!"

"Nothing," muttered Heart, as she ran out the door.

Cooper stood up and followed after her.

"STOP!" shouted Cooper. "HEART! COME BACK! WAIT!"

Heart sauntered towards the street and was determined to walk home. Cooper ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" shrieked Heart.

"Listen!" shouted Cooper, and he got her to stand still. "I need to pass my classes! You know what? I don't care about Matt! I'll stop messing with him, only if you keep tutoring me. Please."

Heart saw a side of Cooper she never saw. He was begging for her help. He needed someone. He needed her.

"Fine," muttered Heart. "I'll only tutor you - if you stop messing with Matt."

"Deal," said Cooper, reaching for a handshake.

"Deal," agreed Heart, as she reached for his hand.

"Now let me take you home," said Cooper. "Walking home? Are you serious?"

Heart hesitated but followed Cooper to his motorcycle.

"What happened to your car?" asked Heart, as Cooper gently handed her a helmet.

"Dad got me a bike today," said Cooper. "Figure I'd ride it. C'mon, hop on. You'll be the first one to get on it."

Heart looked at him and the bike. She put on the helmet and sat behind him. His scent filled her nostrils and she became aware that her arms were now wrapped around his sculpted abs.

"Don't squeeze too hard," smiled Cooper as he started his bike.

"Just go," said Heart, smiling.

* * *

The warm, white sand tickled Sophia's and Charlotte's toes as they walked on the beach. Their bikinis' showed their curves. They laid their towels on the sand and sat in a tanning position.

"You know what I love more than boys?" said Sophia.

"Tanning?" muttered Charlotte.

"Got that right," chuckled Sophia.

"It says here we have to move our positions in a set time so the sun can perfectly tan us," said Sophia, reading her magazine. "I'm going to set the time for fifteen minutes."

"Let me see that," said Charlotte, as she took her magazine. "Okay. Right now, we should be facing the ocean."

As soon as she got up, she ran into a wetsuit.

"Oh my bad," said Charlotte, turning around.

Matt dropped his surfboard as he looked at Charlotte. Matt was wearing a wetsuit that showed his sculpted body.

"No," said Matt, smiling at her. "It was my bad."

"You surf?" asked Charlotte, combing her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah," said Matt, smiling. "Jake brought me out here today. I'm actually pretty good."

"That's great," said Charlotte.

"I was actually heading to Shoreline –" muttered Matt.

"Matt," said Sophia, taking off her shades. "Can't you see we're trying to tan here? Obviously _I_ can't go with you and ditch Charlotte here."

Matt laughed inside his head and squinted his eyes.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," said Matt, as he slowly walked away.

"Oh Matt!" shouted Sophia, sitting up. "Don't forget, pick me up around seven. Cooper's beach party is tonight."

"Boyfriends," said Sophia. "So forgetful sometimes."

Charlotte knew that this was the right time to tell her what had happened between Matt and her. She was planning to tell Sophia, but something always came in the way.

"Hey Soph," said Charlotte, sitting down. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure what's the matter?" said Sophia.

"Umm," said Charlotte, her voice hesitant. "You know I can always tell you anything right?"

"Yes."

"Cause you're my best friend and you're a very understanding, caring loving person," said Charlotte.

"Okay you're scaring me," said Sophia. "What is it?"

"I – I," breathed Charlotte.

"You what?" said Sophia, leaning in.

"I kissed Matt," blurted Charlotte, ashamed. "I kissed him and I liked him."

Sophia's jaw dropped and she took a deep breath. She sat up and took her shades off. Sophia was trying hard to hold her anger in.

"Please wake me up," said Sophia, wiping her tears. "Please tell me that you didn't just say you _kissed_ and _liked_ my boyfriend."

"Let - me - explain," said Charlotte, as she reached for Sophia's hands.

Sophia rapidly snapped back.

"You have nothing to explain," muttered Sophia. "Why? Why would you tell me now? Why tell me in front of all these people? Why would you tell me now when I have so many things going on in my head? Things that you don't even know about! I was trying really hard to be there for Matt."

"I just couldn't hold it in anymore!" explained Charlotte. "I wanted to be honest with you Soph. You're my best friend. You deserve better than this."

"Did you sleep with him?" whispered Sophia.

"No," replied Charlotte. "But you have to trust me! The _kiss_ didn't mean anything at all!"

"Trust?" said Sophia, gathering her things. "Trust you? I don't even know what to think of you. And a _kiss_ always means something. And you know what – I thought our friendship also meant something."

She stood up and grabbed her things. Charlotte sat on the warm sand, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," said Heart, returning the helmet. "Nice to know you actually have a nice bone in you."

"No problem," said Cooper, smiling. "You too."

"I'll see you at school?" said Heart, walking away.

"Actually," said Cooper. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my beach party tonight. A lot of people are going to be there. No alcohol. I promise."

"I'll think about it," said Heart, smiling.

Cooper swirled around the street and left her sight. She slowly walked back to her house and found Savannah on her porch, crying.

"Savannah?" said Heart, walking faster to her porch. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? I thought we were just going to see each other at Church tomorrow?"

Savannah wiped her tears. Heart sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I'm tired of it all," murmured Savannah. "And since you're one of my only true friends, I know you'll understand."

"Tired of what?" asked Heart.

"The stress," whispered Savannah. "The pressure. The people."

"What do you mean?" said Heart.

"The pressure of having to fit in," began Savannah. "The pressure of having to compete with all these beautiful girls, looking good, acting cool, and everything else that comes along with it."

"What?" said Heart.

"The truth is," said Savannah, sitting up. "I didn't get a boob-job, or a fake nose, or all the other things people think I got done. I stuff my bra, I stuff my pants, and I spend so long in the mirror to get my hair done perfectly and for my skin color to be perfectly even."

"Just calm down and we'll get through this together," said Heart.

"And the thing that people don't know about me," said Savannah. "Is I'm still a virgin. People assume that I have sex all the time, but personally I think sex should be saved for marriage. I just flirt with a lot of guys so they'd think I'm hot."

"I never knew," said Heart.

"Yeah," said Savannah, sniffing. "You know today I was planning to go on the highway bridge."

"And commit suicide?" said Heart. "You're better than that."

Savannah shook her head and cried harder.

"Listen," said Heart. "The Savannah I know is a strong and beautiful person. She still has a chance to turn her life around and start new."

Savannah smiled and wiped her tears.

"Stay with me here tonight," said Heart. "We'll have a girl's night in. I'm sure my parents will let you stay."

Savannah hugged Heart and smiled.

"Thanks Heart," muttered Savannah. "Let's go inside now before I drown you in my tears."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want beer at your party son?" asked Dante, as he leaned on the counter. "We don't have to tell your mother."

"I'm sure dad," said Cooper, putting beer bottles aside.

"C'mon Cooper," said Damian. "Party's about to start. See you later Mr. Dean!"

Damian and Cooper drove to the beach house that Cooper's dad owned and fixed the place. The sun was slowly setting and people began to enter the house. Loud music was playing in the background, cups were in the air, and people were either dancing or sitting down.

"Looks like your dad hid some drinks in here!" shouted Damian, as he took out beer bottles. "Told you he was cool with it."

Someone had slipped something in Cooper's drink that got him drunk. Charlotte and Sophia had arrived at the same time. Sophia shot Charlotte a dirty looked and grabbed a drink. Cooper ran up to Charlotte and started to kiss her.

"Stop Cooper!" said Charlotte, as she pushed him away. "You're acting weird. Listen we have to talk."

"You're, you're the one acting weird!" shouted Cooper. "Why do we have to talk? Let's make out!"

"What's wrong with you!" shouted Charlotte.

Cooper reached for the nearest girl and started to make out with her.

"Cooper!" shouted Charlotte.

"What?" shouted Cooper, kissing the random girl again.

"Hello!" shrieked Charlotte.

"End of discussion Charlotte!" shouted Cooper, dancing with the girl. "Go, go away!"

"Yeah?" said Charlotte. "End of relationship."

She walked away and outside to where she could feel the ocean's breeze. She wiped her tears and hugged herself. She stayed out there for most of the night until someone came outside.

"Out here too huh?" murmured Matt. "I heard what happened."

"Yeah," said Charlotte. "Where's Sophia?"

"Inside," said Matt, leaning on the balcony. "She dumped me."

"Oh," said Charlotte. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay," said Matt. "I was going to tell her tonight. She deserved the truth. I just didn't think she'd take it this way. Now she won't talk to me."

"That makes two of us," muttered Charlotte. "I tried to be honest with her."

"She'll come around," said Matt.

"Why aren't you inside?" said Charlotte.

"Naah," said Matt. "I don't party."

"What happened to your head?" said Charlotte, reaching for his scar above his eye.

"Surfing," laughed Matt. "Hit my head on the board."

"Are you okay?" said Charlotte, holding his face.

Matt smiled and felt her soft hands on his face.

"I mean, just put some alcohol on it," said Charlotte.

She put her hands in her pockets and looked away. Matt saw that she was cold and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry," said Matt. "I'm not going to kiss you. I'm just offering some warmth."

Charlotte felt more comfortable and leaned in to him.

"What the hell is this?" shouted a drunken Sophia, a cup in her hand. "Bravo Charlotte. Way to bounce back and get my ex-boyfriend."

"Sophia," muttered Matt. "That was unnecessary. You need to put that drink down. You're drunk."

"What?" shouted Sophia. "Why should I trust your word? For that matter, why should I trust both of you?"

Charlotte and Matt exchanged looks.

"I mean," said Sophia. "You guys both went behind my back! My ex-best friend stole my ex-boyfriend. Oh how could I ever trust both of them ever again?"

She had a crowd behind her and silence filled the air. She walked up to Charlotte and slapped her across the face. She also splashed beer on her face.

"As far as I'm concerned," muttered Sophia. "This friendship is over. And you know what - I don't care if I ever get to see both of you ever again."

"I'm sorry," muttered Charlotte, crying. "I don't know what else to say, or to do, to make you know how sorry I am. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"We didn't plan for this to happen Soph," said Matt.

"Whatever," murmured Sophia, walking back in the house. "Let's party!"

Charlotte ran away with Matt trailing after her.

"Charlotte hold up!" hollered Matt.

Charlotte got in her cherry red vehicle and got on the street.

"I think it's best if we don't talk for now," said Charlotte, driving off.

* * *

Heart's mom brought food to her room.

"Thanks mom," said Heart, grabbing the food. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight girls," said Heart's mom. "Sleep well tonight. Savannah will you be alright dear?"

"Yes Mrs. Pierre," said Savannah, hugging a pillow.

Heart walked towards the bed and sat down. She offered some food to Savannah who took some.

"I just want people to know who I really am," said Savannah, her hair in a ponytail. "I want them to know I'm a sweetheart and I'm a kind and loving person."

"Don't worry about it Savannah," said Heart, hugging a stuffed-animal. "For now on, be true to who you are. Cause people will love you for you."

Savannah smiled once more and laughed.

* * *

"This party is so crazy!" shouted Sophia, who was dancing on Cooper. "How'd you get your dad to let you have alcohol here!"

"I can't hear you!" shouted Cooper, leaning in.

"Follow me!" shouted Sophia, as she held his hand.

"Where are we going?" shrieked Cooper.

Sophia led him to an empty bedroom.

"What are we doing in here?" asked a drunken Cooper.

Sophia pushed him on the bed. She took off her shirt and skirt.

"Aren't you going out with Matt?" asked Cooper, staring at a half-naked Sophia.

"No," said Sophia, jumping on him. "And from what I saw outside, you and Charlotte are finished. Let's make this more entertaining."

Sophia grabbed a video camera and placed it so that it oversees the bed.

"There," muttered Sophia, taking off whatever she had left.

Cooper took off his shirt and got on top of Sophia. Their lips were touching and their hands were moving on each other's bodies. His body was arched over hers and her legs were around his waist. Cooper grabbed the blankets and pulled it over them.

* * *

Matt sat dully on the couch, watching everyone else dance the night off. He had no more reason to stay so he got up. He immediately saw Sophia being pulled by James.

"Sophia!" shouted James. "We need to go home! You're acting obnoxious right now, let's go!"

"Shut up James!" shouted Sophia, waddling back and forth. "You just don't know what fun is!"

"This isn't fun!" explained James, carrying her on his shoulder. "We're going home."

They both ran into Matt.

"You heading home bro?" asked James, his sister lying on top of his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Matt, putting his hands in his pocket. "Might go surfing in the morning and catch the early waves."

"Nice," said James. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm taking this one home."

"Matt, Matt," muttered Sophia. "You suck! I never want to talk to you ever – ever again!"

She knocked out again and hung like a doll.

"See you later bro!" shouted James, as he left the room.

A few seconds later, the door was shot open by cops who came rushing in. Matt had never been in a situation like this. He quickly ran for the back door and succeeded. Before he could run, he saw Cooper passed out on the ground.

"Great," murmured Matt. "Why do I have to be the good guy?"

Matt grabbed Cooper and lifted him above his shoulders. Matt quickly got to his car and drove home. As soon as he got home, he dragged Cooper out of the car and brought him to his room.

"What's wrong Matt?" asked Jane, who was wearing a robe. "What happened?"

"Cooper's just drunk ma," explained Matt. "What do I do?"

"Did you call his parents?" asked Jane.

"No," said Matt. "I don't know their numbers."

"Go get me a warm, wet towel and a bucket," ordered Jane.

He fixed him a wet towel and laid him on his bed.

"Goodnight Matt," said Jane, kissing him on his cheek. "We'll deal with him tomorrow. You get some sleep now."

As soon as Cooper was situated and Jane was gone, Matt fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER SAYS IT ALL! Extreme changes! Umm...well I had fun writing this chapter so READ and REVIEW

You bro, BrownHat


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 9: Hot Chocolate

Matt woke up as the sun's light hit his face from across the room. He wiped his drool and wiped his face with his hands. He was on the cold floor, checking his watch for the time. A pillow was thrown at his face from the bed. Matt sat up and saw Cooper lying down, still unsteady from last night.

"That means I don't hate your ass anymore," murmured Cooper. "Your mom told me what happened last night."

Matt stood up and sat at the edge of the bed. Cooper's lips were trembling and his eyes were bloodshot red.

"I would be in jail right now," whispered Cooper. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would've happened."

Matt saw the soft side of Cooper coming out, the soft side that was hidden beneath his hard exterior.

"Don't worry about it man," said Matt. "I had to do what I had to do."

"After all the things I've done to you," said Cooper weakly. "You still do what's right."

Cooper wiped his tired face with his hands.

"It's all the pressures I get from my dad yeah know," answered Cooper, not facing Matt. "It's gotten to the point where he has control my life. Where I don't get a say in what I want to do with my life. It's always about basketball and never about something else. I guess I've kept everything inside and it's been growing."

"I feel you man," muttered Matt.

"I guess I needed that party," said Cooper. "That party allowed my feelings to finally come out. I can't believe I would be saying this to you, but thanks. You're not that bad after all."

Cooper reached for Matt's hand for a man-shake. Matt took it and smiled.

"I guess we're friends now huh?" muttered Cooper.

"I guess so," said Matt, letting go. "When are you planning to call your parents?"

"Not soon," muttered Cooper. "They don't deserve to know where I am right now."

Matt nodded his head, stood up and left the room.

* * *

Sunnyshore Lane was bustling with customers. The sun and the light breeze hovered over the county.

"How does this look on me James?" asked Sophia, grabbing a shirt and putting in front of her.

"No offense sis," said James, looking through his camera. "I don't really care. And shouldn't you be asking these kinds of questions to a girl, like maybe Charlotte?"

"No," snapped Sophia. "Me and her are done."

"What?" said James, scratching his head. "After being best friends for almost most of your life, you guys are deciding to just end it like that? I don't get it sis?"

"You don't understand James," said Sophia. "She basically went behind my back. How many best friends do you know that betrays their best friend?"

"Not a lot actually," replied James. "But I know that you're a very forgiving person. I just thought that you're friendship with Char was strong enough to survive this sticky situation."

Sophia was speechless and pursed her lips.

"And no," said James. "Don't get that shirt. I'm going with mom to get some food across the street. We'll meet up later."

James tapped Sophia's shoulder and left. As soon as Sophia put the shirt down, across from her was Charlotte, looking through clothes. Charlotte looked up and caught Sophia's eyes.

"Oh shoot," said Sophia, turning herself around.

Sophia randomly got clothes and pretended that she was interested in them.

"That shirt is so ugly," said Charlotte from behind.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" said Sophia, not turning around.

"C'mon Sophia," cried Charlotte. "I'm really trying here. I don't want a stupid boy ruining our friendship."

"He didn't ruin it Char," muttered Sophia, facing Charlotte. "You did."

Sophia dropped the clothes in her hands and marched out the store. Charlotte ran after her and stopped Sophia in her tracks.

"I don't like him Sophia!" shouted Charlotte. "You have to believe me! It was a mistake and, yes I should've been more honest with you!"

"He meant everything to me Charlotte," murmured Sophia. "And you took him away from me. You knew how much I liked him. How could you be so selfish?"

"I'm sorry," said Charlotte. "I don't know what else to say. I'm trying to save something that's really important to me."

"Oh yeah?" said Sophia, finding her brother and mom. "How's that working out for you?"

Sophia jogged across the street and left Charlotte standing by herself.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Charlotte's mom. "Sophia still won't talk to you?"

"Yeah," replied Charlotte. "I don't know what else to do anymore."

* * *

Heart and Savannah wore their Sunday dresses to Church. Savannah was wearing a yellow sundress with her hair neatly straightened. Heart wore a purple dress with her hair down as well. As soon as the mass was finished, Heart and Savannah gently walked out the Church.

"Wow," said Savannah, looking around. "I kind of feel good."

Heart smiled and patted Savannah's shoulder.

"You look gorgeous," said Heart. "You look nicer and less intimidating to look at."

"Oh shut up!" giggled Savannah, as she smacked Heart on the shoulder. "I feel more of myself and – it actually feels relaxing."

Savannah's parents emerged from inside the church.

"I have to go," said Savannah. "Thanks for everything Heart. I couldn't have gone through this without you!"

She hugged Heart and ran to her parents.

"You look so pretty," Savannah's mother said. "Finally you stop wearing those _clothes_."

Heart smiled and walked towards her family.

"We're going out to eat honey," said Heart's mom.

"I actually just want to go home," said Heart.

"Okay then," said Heart's mom. "We'll drop you off. You're sisters are starving. We should be back home in a couple of hours. There's food in the microwave if you get hungry dear."

* * *

"It's getting late," said Matt, finding Cooper looking outside his window. "Aren't your parents going to worry about you?"

"They probably think I'm with some friends right now," said Cooper. "They probably don't even know what happened last night."

Matt looked away and sat on the bed.

"You're not even thinking about calling them?" suggested Matt.

"There's no point," said Cooper. "Maybe, if they don't know where I am, they'll start to really _care _for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Matt, with a confused expression.

"I feel like all they do is work – work – work," explained Cooper. "We never even have family time anymore, yeah know? And it would feel good if they thought about me for once. I want them to wonder if I'm okay."

Matt stared at him and looked down.

"Hey," said Cooper. "I'm going to hop in the shower. I feel nasty. Do you mind?"

"No," said Matt. "Go ahead. There should be a towel in there."

Cooper shuffled his feet to the bathroom which was connected to Matt's room. He left the door slightly open.

"Cooper and I friends?" said Matt to himself. "Never saw that coming."

Matt's door shot open. Heart walked in with her Sunday dress on. She sat besides Matt on the bed.

"What are you doing here Heart?" asked Matt, sitting up.

"Just thought I'd hang out with you tonight," said Heart. "Bored. You got any food? I'm starving."

"Yeah," said Matt, standing up. "I'll go get some downstairs. Just make yourself comfortable."

Matt stood up and left the room. Heart quickly noticed that his bathroom door was open, and heat came to the room.

"Why in the world would you leave your water running Matt!" shouted Heart, as she got up to close the door. "It's already hot in here as it is."

Before she could close the door, the shower drapes slid to the side and a half-naked Cooper stood behind the drapes. Heart stopped what she was doing and widened her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off his sculpted body.

"I AM SO SORRY!" mumbled Heart, realizing what she was doing. "I didn't mean to – I didn't know."

"No," said Cooper grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "It's fine. I'm done."

"Okay," said Heart, turning away. "So, so what are you doing here?"

"I guess you have the right to ask me that," said Cooper. "Since you think I hate Matt's guts."

"Yeah."

Cooper retold the story and Heart stood still beside the door.

"Oh," she finally breathed. "Looks like you've been nice the whole day."

"I guess you can say that," shouted Cooper from within the bathroom. "Are we – friends?"

"I'll think about it," smiled Heart.

Cooper smiled and combed his hair.

"Sorry again I couldn't make it to your party," blurted Heart out. "Savannah spent the night."

"Savannah? Isn't she that new girl?" said Cooper.

"Yeah," said Heart. "She's a total sweetheart."

"That's not what I hear," muttered Cooper.

"She is," said Heart. "And you're hearing this from her best friend. So forget that you think she's a slut because she's not."

"I'm sorry," said Cooper. "How about I'll make it up to you?"

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Heart, finding herself blushing. "A ride on your bike?"

"To the movies?" suggested Cooper, smiling. "There's a new movie coming out. Want to see it with me?"

"Sure," muttered Heart, biting her lips.

"What was that?" shouted Cooper, wanting her to say it again.

"Yeah!" shouted Heart, smiling. "I'll go with you!"

"How about tonight?" said Cooper, sticking his head out of the bathroom. "After I change?"

"Yeah," said Heart, finding Cooper's facial features attractive. "My parents will be gone for about a couple of hours. If I know my family, it's going to take them a couple of hours to find a place to eat."

"Alright then," muttered Cooper, smiling. "I'll see you when I get out."

Heart smiled and ran downstairs to Matt.

"Okay," she said hurriedly. "I'm going to the movies with Cooper!"

Matt looked at her with a weird look and dropped the food on the kitchen counter.

"What?" said Heart.

"Just figured you didn't like him," muttered Matt. "And I don't really approve. How do we really know if he's changed yet?"

"I would think you would support me Matt," said Heart, biting her lip. "It doesn't even matter what you think. I'm going."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," reasoned Matt.

"I'm a big girl Matt," muttered Heart. "I can handle it."

Heart turned away and walked out the back door. Cooper ran down and gave a nod to Matt and left.

"Thanks man," said Cooper. "I'll call you if I'm coming back."

* * *

Damian locked the radio room and stepped into the hallway where he saw a girl with a yellow sundress. He walked towards her slowly.

"The school's closed," he shouted. "Unless you were given permission to be here."

Savannah turned around with a book held between her arms.

"Savannah?" said Damian, taken back. "Is that you?"

Savannah licked her lips and looked at floor. She was afraid of what he was going to think of her. Until he said…

"You look nice," he finally muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Savannah smiled and took a deep breath.

"Forgot my book," she replied. "Called the school and here I am."

She felt like he understood her, the real her.

"So what got you here on a Sunday?" said Savannah, fiddling with her fingers.

"I do the announcements in the mornings," said Damian. "Finally got Principal Perkins to let me do it! So I have control of the radio room, for now of course. Just fixing some things for tomorrow. About to head home though."

"Same here," said Savannah.

They both smiled and looked away from each other.

"Well," said Savannah as she broke the silence. "I told my parents I won't be long."

"Okay," muttered Damian, rubbing his eyes beneath his shades. "I'll walk you out."

* * *

Heart surprisingly felt comfortable riding in the back of Cooper's motorcycle. She gently rested her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Here we are," said Cooper, stopping his bike.

Heart sat up and looked at the movies that were showing.

"None of these are new," realized Heart. "I've seen all of these."

"Oh!" said Cooper, smiling. "Do you just want to head back?"

"No," said Heart. "Let's just go somewhere else. I wouldn't mind a quieter place."

Cooper smiled and rode his bike down the street. The night sky hovered above them as Cooper slowly slowed down by a park.

"I use to spend my afternoons here with my sisters," said Heart. "My parents would have a blanket and place on the grass over there and we would watch the stars."

Cooper gazed at her as she told her story.

"It was nice," she muttered. "This is the only area in the county where the stars are actually visible."

Cooper got off the bike and helped Heart off. He walked her to the spot where she pointed at and took off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" asked Heart, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Well," breathed Cooper. "Since I don't have a blanket, let's use my jacket."

He placed his leather jacket on the soft, green grass and sat down. He reached for her hand and she gently took it. She sat comfortably on his jacket and looked up. Cooper couldn't help but to just stare at her.

"I haven't actually done this since I was little," whispered Heart.

"Well here we are," muttered Cooper, smiling at her.

Heart shivered and brushed her arms.

"What's the matter?" asked Cooper, still gazing at her.

"Oh," said Heart, looking at him. "When we came here, it got really cold and dad used to bring hot chocolate to warm us."

Cooper slowly scooted in wrapped his muscular arms around Heart.

"What are you doing?" muttered Heart, suddenly feeling warmth.

"I didn't bring hot chocolate," he said smoothly.

Heart smiled shyly and looked up to the sky. The rest of the night, Heart's thoughts about Cooper changed. She didn't feel as though she wanted to slap him, but to comfort him. Cooper, in the other hand, didn't expect himself to be that comfortable with Heart. When he's with her, she makes him feel like he can be anything he wants to be. Heart slowly fell asleep on Cooper's chest.

"Hey," whispered Cooper. "Wake up. You're falling asleep on me."

Heart opened her eyes and looked at him. She was resting on him and she got off him immediately.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "What time is it? I think we better get home."

"Okay," muttered Cooper, getting up. "Relax, it's not that late."

Cooper walked behind Heart as they left the park.

* * *

Charlotte sat comfortably on her bed, her mom combing her hair.

"You know," said Charlotte's mom. "I still think there's hope with you two girls."

Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't think so mom," muttered Charlotte. "I've done all I can."

Charlotte's mom stopped and turned Charlotte around to face her.

"Listen to me honey," she said. "Never give up. She'll realize one day that she can't go a day without talking to you."

Charlotte smiled weakly and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom," she said. "What do I do about Matt?"

Charlotte's mom took a deep breath.

"Boys," she breathed. "That's on you. Do you like the boy?"

Charlotte nodded her head.

"Then?" said Charlotte's mom. "What's the matter with liking him? It's nature. You didn't force yourself to like him. But if he's interfering with your relationship with Sophia, then you have to do what's right."

"And what's that?" asked Charlotte. "Not talk to him?"

Charlotte's mom gave her a nod.

"I'm not saying you have to completely ignore the kid forever," said Charlotte's mom. "But give yourself some space from him so you can figure out how to solve your relationship with Sophia first."

Charlotte gazed at a picture of Sophia and her in grade school. She smiled and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Thanks for a nice night," said Heart as Cooper walked her to her front porch. "I liked it."

"You're welcome," he said smoothly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Heart, fiddling with her keys. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," breathed Cooper. "I'm going to be staying over at Matt's house tonight."

"That's," said Heart, giggling. "Interesting."

"Okay then," Cooper smiled. "Tomorrow?"

Heart took a deep breath and leaped into Cooper's arms. Her lips were pressed on his and he was taken back. He took the kiss and closed his eyes alongside her. He held her face and kissed her back. She had never felt sure of anything before.

"Did – did that just really happen?" muttered Heart, still inches away from Cooper, her eyes closed.

"Yeah," breathed Cooper. "I guess so."

Heart took a step back and smiled. She scratched the back of her head and opened her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she finally said.

Cooper walked next door to Matt's house and opened the backdoor. They both looked at each other one last time and shut their doors.

* * *

"Nice to have you back?" said Jane, wiping the dishes. "How are you Cooper?"

Cooper locked the door and smiled.

"I'm fine Miss Scott," he said kindly. "Thank you for everything."

"You can call me Jane dear," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Matt's in his room. He told me you were going to stay here for another night."

Cooper looked away and put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh," he muttered. "If I'm intruding, then I can go if you want me to."

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "You're welcomed here. I just think you're parents deserve to know you're safe."

"I'll call them first thing in the morning," replied Cooper. "Excuse me; I'm going to head upstairs."

Jane smiled and watched Cooper walk out the kitchen. Cooper slowly jogged up the stairs and walked in on Matt lying down on the roof. Cooper slowly got on the roof and sat down next to him.

"What happened Coop?" asked Matt, sitting up. "Good night?"

"Yeah man," breathed Cooper. "She's great. She's different. She kissed me man."

Matt smiled and nodded his head.

"Wow," he said. "You're her first kiss."

Cooper quickly turned his head towards Matt.

"Don't worry about it," said Matt. "That probably means she really likes you."

Cooper sighed and looked up at the stars.

"I'm going to get some sleep," said Cooper. "You should too."

Cooper jumped back in the window and lied down on the bed. Matt followed behind and stood still.

"I guess I got floor," he muttered. "Again."

* * *

This chapter was more devoted to Heart and Cooper. Speaking of the characters, you'll start to see how they change. Matt will be more involved in surfing. Cooper will start feeling for Heart. Heart will also fall in love with Cooper. Charlotte will fight for her friendship with Sophia. James gets more involved at school while being Sophia's support. Sophia is struggling to get over Matt. Damian becomes the radio guy for school. Savannah finally becomes more of herself. THAT WAS A LOT TO SAY...okay - well READ and REVIEW!

Your bro, BrownHat


	10. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

*This chapter, specifically this on, is one of my favorites.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry

Cooper started his motorcycle as he coolly put on his shades. The morning breeze hit his tanned face and the sun was beginning to rise. It was early in the morning and he was the first to be awake. He checked his phone and had multiple missed calls from his mother. He hesitated to call her for a second and put his phone back in his leather jacket.

"Sorry mom," he muttered to himself.

As he was putting on his helmet, he could see walking across from him, Heart. The early sun had hit her and made her more radiant.

"Hey," she smiled, walking towards him with books held in her arms. "Nice morning yeah?"

"Yeah" replied Cooper, slowly taking off his helmet. "Never seen the sun rise this bright here. How are you?"

"Good thanks," answered Heart sweetly.

She blushed shyly and looked away. He couldn't help but to stare at her. Her presence made him want to appreciate her more.

"Why awake so early?" she finally said.

"I just do," he said, smiling at her. "I could ask you the same thing."

She smiled and looked at her feet and back at his striking brown eyes.

"I – I was on my way to Matt's house," she said quietly. "He gives me - me rides to school."

Cooper nodded his head and wiped the seat behind him.

"How about I give you a ride to school today?" he asked coolly, initiating for her to sit behind him.

"I'm not sure about –" but she was cut off.

"It's okay," he said, looking at her. "I was just offering."

"Alright," she muttered. "Just for today."

Heart bit her lip and thought about Matt. She couldn't help but to take a step forward and soon enough, she was sitting behind Cooper.

* * *

"Did you see Cooper?" asked Matt, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't catch him when I woke up."

"That makes two of us," said Jane, handing Matt a sack lunch. "His bike's not outside so I'm guessing he left. Is Heart not coming by? She usually would be here by now."

Matt smiled and reopened the bag.

"No," said Matt. "Apparently she had _another_ ride."

Jane threw out a smile and kissed Matt on the cheek. Matt grabbed his car keys and opened the backdoor.

"Have fun at school today son," Jane called out. "Be good!"

"Thanks ma," Matt hollered back.

Matt started his car and cruised slowly to school. He saw ahead of him, Charlotte, walking by herself on the side of the road, her hands in her black leather jacket. Matt pulled over and called out for her. She turned around and added speed to her walk.

"Hey!" shouted Matt, following her. "Need a ride?"

Charlotte looked at him then kept on walking. Matt stopped his car and ran after her. He pulled her arm and turned her around.

"Charlotte," he murmured.

"What Matt?" she replied, her voice rising.

"I was just thinking maybe you want to ride with me today?" he asked, putting his hands in his pocket. "I know you don't like me right now and I'm fully aware of that. But c'mon, you don't need to be walking to school by yourself."

"I'll be fine," she snapped, turning around.

Matt ran in front of her and stopped her once again.

"It's just a ride to school Charlotte," reasoned Matt. "You're going to be late if you keep on walking."

"I can run," she answered sharply, looking away.

Matt looked at her and begged with his eyes. Charlotte took a deep breath and followed him back to his car. Matt started his car and kept moving.

"So are you not going to talk to me at all?" asked Matt, one hand on the wheel.

Charlotte put her shades on and looked the opposite way.

"So what happened to your car?" asked Matt, changing the subject.

"It broke down," she muttered. "Again."

"If you want me to," he said quietly. "I can come over after practice and work on it?"

"Just stop talking Matt," said Charlotte sternly. "Stop offering me help. You screwed up my relationship with Sophia, which means I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"Well it happened," she snapped. "I like you Matt. I like you a lot. But I have to set my priorities first."

"I understand," he said.

"Have you even tried talking to Sophia?" reasoned Charlotte. "Because I think that would be the best option for you right now."

"I just can't," he replied, turning to the school. "I don't know how to."

"She could use you right now," she said. "You need to be the one reaching out to her. She's sensitive Matt. And you broke her heart."

"_I_ could use _you_ right now," he interrupted, looking at her. "As a friend –"

"Friend?" muttered Charlotte, taking a deep breath. "You don't even qualify as a _friend_ right now."

She chuckled and took off her shades.

"You know what," laughed Matt. "It's really frustrating when I'm trying really hard here, but all I seem to get from you is nothing back."

Charlotte sat back comfortably in her seat and opened the door as soon as he parked. She thought about Sophia and how she was trying to get her relationship back with her.

"I care about you Char," said Matt. "I don't know what it is you have against me. But I will always be there for you, no matter how much you hate me."

Charlotte put her hand above her head and took a deep breath.

"Fine Matt," she said quietly. "We can be _friends_. But that's all."

"Hey," sighed Matt in relief. "I'll take anything."

Charlotte smiled and grabbed her knapsack. She heard a car door slam and turned around.

"Is this your way of _trying_?" said Sophia from behind. "Unbelievable."

Charlotte turned around and caught Matt's eyes. Charlotte picked up her things and ran after Sophia. Cooper called after her and stopped Charlotte.

"What do you want Coop?" Charlotte breathed. "If you can't tell, I'm kind of in a rush."

"I want to talk," he said, looking at his feet.

"All the talking is done," snapped Charlotte. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go."

"I want to apologize," he said sincerely. "And I really do mean it."

Charlotte looked at him and for once, gave him pity.

"Go on," she muttered.

"You didn't deserve the way I treated you at the party," he explained. "Even though we're done, I hope that we can still be friends? It would suck to lose you."

"We both knew that our relationship was going nowhere," chuckled Charlotte. "And yes, I'd like to be friends. You probably are the only guy that I trust around here."

Cooper laughed and put his hands in his pocket.

"So who's the girl?" asked Charlotte, smiling.

Cooper looked up with a perplexed expression.

"C'mon Cooper," smiled Charlotte. "I know you. You're acting different. Who is she?"

"Heart," he blurted out. "I don't know why, but she makes me feel good about myself."

Charlotte was taken back and breathed slowly.

"That's random," she said. "Well she's one of my best friends and if you do anything to hurt her –"

"I don't think I can do that to her," he said, taking a deep breath. "She's different from the rest of the girls here."

"Wow," Charlotte breathed. "You really like this girl."

Cooper nodded and brought out his smile.

"Thanks for understanding," said Cooper, giving her a hug. "I can always count on you."

"No problem," said Charlotte. "Just don't break her heart. She's a good girl Coop."

Cooper fiddled with his jacket and looked up.

"So who's the guy?" he said, smiling.

"What?" said Charlotte, taking a step back.

"I know you too," he said. "You're acting unsure."

"It's nothing," she whispered.

"Is it Matt?" said Cooper. "Because I have a feeling that you like him."

"Okay," reasoned Charlotte. "So what if I do!"

"Well, he likes you. A lot actually. Go tell him," advised Cooper. "Maybe this can settle things. I know what happened between you and Sophia and Matt. You guys all need to agree on something so this tension between you three can stop."

Charlotte folded her arms and glanced at Matt.

"Only a miracle can fix this situation," breathed Charlotte.

"I have _my_ miracle," said Cooper, looking at Heart.

* * *

"Good morning Sunnyshore High!" rang Damian's voice through the speakers. "Today is the day when your boy, Damian Black, gets to be your morning host!"

Damian sat inside the small radio room with the glass windows surrounding it. Headphones were on his head and his shades covering his eyes. Damian rested on the table while he spoke on the mic.

"Don't forget that there are practices…," he said, as he finished the rest of the announcements. "Have fun listening to this song and we'll be back in a little bit."

He took off his headphones and opened the radio room door.

"What is this?" asked Cooper, laughing. "This better not be foreals!"

"I'm the radio man!" shouted Damian, giving Cooper a man hug. "Believe it or not, it is!"

"What about basketball?" said Cooper. "How are you going to find the time for basketball?"

"As much as I love basketball, I quit," he said rapidly. "It's not my thing anymore."

"Just like that?" said Charlotte.

"Yeah man," said Cooper. "You worked hard to get your spot! You're just going to give it away just like that?"

"I guess so," said Damian. "I mean, it sucks and as weird as this sounds, I love doing the morning announcements."

"Have fun Damian," said Charlotte. "Don't do anything stupid. I'll catch up with you guys in class."

"Yeah same here," said Cooper. "Take it easy. I'll see you in class."

"Yeah," said Damian turning around. "Hold up Coop. You guys are together, again?"

"No," laughed Cooper. "Just friends. Might want to spread that around. Haha."

* * *

From the front doors came Savannah, slowly strolling in. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and her dress made her look like an angel.

"You actually weren't joking when you said you were doing the morning announcements," laughed Savannah to Damian.

Damian's jaw was almost to his knees until he realized that she was talking to him.

"Oh – oh yeah," he said nervously, smiling. "You look nice."

"Thanks," said Savannah, blushing. "Well - I have to get to class. You should too before the bell rings."

"Well," said Damian sharply as he watched her walk away from him. "I'll talk to you later. I have to finish some things in the room."

"Bye," she said nicely.

* * *

The classroom was quiet while the students were copying work from the board.

"What happened this morning?" whispered Matt, leaning into Heart.

Heart was startled and stopped writing.

"Cooper took me to school," she muttered, looking at the board. "No big deal."

"No big deal Heart?" whispered Matt. "He's the dick of the century. You can't just hop on his motorcycle and expect not to get hurt by him."

Heart put her pencil down and looked at Matt.

"You should get to know him before you say things like that Matt," she snapped. "He's actually a sweet, sincere –"

"Miss Pierre?" called the teacher. "Is there a problem?"

"No sir," she answered back quietly.

"Unless you're talking about me," the teacher began. "You can continue."

"No sir I'm done," she said.

"Be careful," whispered Matt. "He's a dangerous guy."

"Don't worry Matt," she whispered back. "I know what I'm doing."

Heart looked up and caught Cooper's eyes from across the room. He smiled at her and made her blush.

* * *

Lunch came and everyone was rushing to the cafeteria. Usually, Sophia and Charlotte would be walking in together, but things were different now. Charlotte caught Sophia staring at her. Charlotte grabbed her tray and walked towards her.

"This seat's taken," said Sophia sternly.

"By who?" asked Charlotte, holding her tray. "I always sit here with you."

Sophia looked around and reached for the nearest girl.

"This one," she said, then realizing it was Savannah. "Savannah."

Savannah had a confused look on her face.

"Sophia you _hate _her," said Charlotte. "Don't use her to block me out."

"I'm not," said Sophia. "I'm very fond of her actually. You look less bitchy today. I like it."

"Thanks?" said Savannah, smiling. "You too?"

"See," said Sophia. "She didn't insult me, which means now we're friends. Close enough to be best friends actually."

"I don't do that anymore," said Savannah. "I'm a nice person to be –"

"Okay Savannah we get it," rushed Sophia. "Bye Charlotte. Why don't you go sit over there."

Charlotte turned around and picked a random table. Heart came in and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" asked Heart, unfolding a napkin.

"Nothing really," muttered Charlotte. "Just that my best friend hates me though."

"Same here," said Heart, stabbing her food. "I wouldn't say hate though. Ugh. Why can't he understand that I –"

Heart caught herself and didn't want to mention Cooper in front of her. Charlotte faced Heart and made a reassuring face.

"I know," said Charlotte. "I'm fine with it."

Heart sighed in relief and smiled.

"I hope that this doesn't make it totally awkward between us two," said Heart. "I mean, you use to go out with him and –"

"It's cool," smiled Charlotte. "Just be careful."

"I wish everyone would just stop saying that," muttered Heart. "I can handle things on my own."

"I know you can," said Charlotte. "He's just – Cooper Dean."

"Look there he is," said Heart. "I'm going to ask him if he wants to have lunch with me."

"I don't think you should -" muttered Charlotte.

Heart stood up and saw Cooper walking in. She walked to him and caught his attention.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Cooper said nervously, looking around him.

"I was just coming over here and wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me," she said.

"Eat lunch with you!" shouted Damian. "Yeah right! We don't eat lunch with losers like you!"

"Chill Ian," said Cooper, putting his hand up.

"I didn't ask you Damian," said Heart, looking back to Cooper for an answer. "So?"

"Are you kidding me Coop!" said Damian out loud. "You're actually going to eat with this freak?"

Cooper bit his lip and he couldn't make up his mind. There was the whole student body, who was waiting for an answer.

"He's ri-ght," Cooper blurted out. "We don't eat lunch with people like you."

Heart felt as though someone had struck a knife in her chest. All the blood rushed to her head and her eyes began to get teary. Everyone around her got quiet and started to laugh. Heart bit her lip and held back her tears.

"What?" said Cooper. "Going to cry like a little baby?"

Cooper didn't realize what was happening to him. Heart was about to break down until Charlotte came behind her and walked her out of the lunchroom. Then, Heart began to cry hysterically. Charlotte brought her to the girl's bathroom and gave her some tissue.

"Go ahead," cried Heart. "Say it."

"Say what?" asked Charlotte, comforting Heart.

"_I told you so_," said Heart, sobbing.

"Never," said Charlotte. "You're one of my closest friends. I got your back."

"How can he do that to me?" said Heart, wiping her tears. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Charlotte, patting Heart's back. "He's just a jerk."

"I even kissed him," said Heart. "He was such a nice guy."

"Just forget about him," said Charlotte. "I'll kick his ass."

"Thanks," said Heart. "You're so good of a friend; I don't know how Sophia can't talk to you."

"I miss her," muttered Charlotte. "But, I've tried. Sometimes I wish she can put some effort back. You know? But, she's my girl. And the time will come when we'll be friends again. I just hope it'll be soon."

"Don't worry," said Heart. "Now let's get out of here before I take all the tissues in here."

A bathroom stall opened and Sophia came out. She walked between Heart and Charlotte and washed her hands.

"Hey Heart," said Sophia, reaching for a tissue. "You okay?"

"Hey Sophia," said Heart, wiping her tears. "Yeah I'm okay."

Charlotte looked away.

"Oh," said Heart. "You do remember Charlotte Burton here; remember she used to be your best friend?"

"Well," said Sophia. "We all have our crosses to make."

"Or our legs to uncross," said Charlotte, suddenly in rage.

"You're one to talk Char," muttered Sophia. "You are one to talk. See you later Heart."

Sophia reached for the door.

"Hold it!" shouted Heart, wiping her tears. "I'm the one who just got humiliated out there and you guys are still fighting! You guys need to stop fighting and find a solution!"

"Are you done Heart?" said Charlotte.

"No!" said Heart. "I'm not finished. And you started this!"

"What do you mean I started it?" asked Charlotte.

"You knew that Matt liked you before Sophia," explained Heart. "And you decided to go for him when he started dating her! You had your chance!"

"Thank you Heart," said Sophia, crossing her arms.

Heart took a deep breath and faced Sophia.

"Get off your high horse Sophia," breathed Heart. "You know I think that was incredibly insensitive of you to shut Charlotte out of your life because she was being honest with you."

Charlotte and Sophia exchanged guilty looks.

"You know what," said Heart. "If the two of you don't stop fighting, you guys are going to lose a friendship that's more important than a guy who played both of you!"

She took a deep breath and whipped her hair out of her face.

"Now I'm finished," she said. "I'll see you guys in class."

* * *

Coach Jones blew his whistle. All the boys stopped running and breathed heavily.

"Alright ladies!" he shouted. "Hit the showers! We have to get ready for the big game coming up! They're our rivalry! So we need to win this game!"

Matt wiped his sweat with his arm. He pulled Cooper over and took a deep breath.

"What's up?" said Cooper.

"What the hell did you do to Heart?" said Matt.

"Listen Matt," said Cooper.

"No," said Matt. "You listen to me. Heart's basically family to me. You hurt her, that means we have a problem."

Matt brushed Cooper's shoulder and jogged to the locker room. Cooper wiped his face and shook his head.

* * *

Sophia unlocked her car and saw Matt from a distance. She stuffed her pom poms in the back of her car and looked up.

"Sophia," called Matt. "Can we talk?"

"I don't know," said Sophia. "I just got out of practice. I'm tired and I have a test tomorrow."

Matt walked towards her and turned her around.

"I want you to know," he began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did," muttered Sophia. "I gave you all I had to offer Matt. I gave you my heart and you broke it."

"I know," sighed Matt. "I'm sorry."

Sophia combed her hair back. The cool breeze passed them.

"I just want you to know Soph," said Matt. "I still care for you. And I want you to know that I will always be here for _you_."

Sophia held in her tears and put her hand above her head.

"So where does that leave us?" muttered Sophia. "Cause _I_ seriously don't know."

She opened her car door and got in. She backed out of the parking lot and got on the road. She reached for her phone and dialed a number.

"I need you right now," she cried on the phone. "I'm sorry for everything."

* * *

Cooper quietly knocked on Heart's house door. She opened it slowly and crossed her arms across her chest. The sun was setting and the cool breeze came by. She stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind her.

"I just wanted to say," muttered Cooper.

"That you're _sorry_?" finished Heart. "You know, I thought you were different."

"I am Heart," he said. "I was just, being an ass."

"That really hurt - what you said to me," said Heart, her voice stopping every now and then. "Why are you nice to me when it's just us two? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No," said Cooper, reaching for her. "I was just being stupid. Please, Heart."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" said Heart. "Because I don't want to be the _idiot_ that falls for you every single time!"

She put her hand over her mouth and began to cry. She looked away. Cooper leveled down so that he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Because you make me feel like I'm worth something," he muttered. "Because you actually care for me. And maybe it's because…I _love_ you."

Heart wiped her tears with her hand. She licked her lips and held in her tears.

"You can't – can't," muttered Heart. "You can't just come here, knocking on my door, and tell me that you _love_ me! You hardly know me!"

Cooper reached for her face and gave her a kiss that was so passionate. Heart closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does that make it clearer?" muttered Cooper, inches away from her. "You're different Heart. I like you a lot. And I know I can never forgive myself for what I did to you today. But I'm asking for you to take me back. I want _you_."

Heart closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't be an ass anymore," she whispered to him. "Promise?"

"Promise," muttered Cooper. "I'm so sorry."

He smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

Charlotte reached for her phone and saw her missed call. She dialed a number and called.

"Hey James," she said. "Is Sophia there? I called her cell and she's not answering."

"No," said James. "She just left actually. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah," said Charlotte. "Can you just tell her I'm sorry and –"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hold on a sec," said Charlotte. "Come in!"

Sophia opened the door and Charlotte smiled.

"Hi," Sophia quickly said.

"Never mind James," said Charlotte. "You don't need to leave her a message."

"You were just calling me?" muttered Sophia, standing by the door.

"Yeah," said Charlotte, putting away the phone.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

They smiled at each other and looked away.

"Let's start over," breathed Charlotte. "Look, Heart was right. It was my entire fault. I destroyed that trust that we always had. And I can understand why you would be upset with me."

"No," muttered Sophia. "Some of it was on me too. What Heart said was true. I had a hint that you liked him, but I took him anyways. It was really inconsiderate of me not to talk to you about it. And I was wrong not to forgive you."

Sophia took a deep breath and said, "We use to talk about everything."

"Yeah, we let a guy come between us," said Charlotte.

"Ha," said Sophia, shutting the door and sitting down on the bed. "So 50s!"

"I missed you Char," Sophia muttered.

"I missed you too," smiled Charlotte. "I can't believe it took Heart to say all those things just to make us realize how dumb we were. Haha."

"Best friends?" said Sophia, smiling.

"Best friends," smiled Charlotte, hugging Sophia.

They smiled and laughed.

"So what do we do about Matt?" said Sophia.

"I say," muttered Charlotte. "We - the three of us - go to Shoreline Burgers tomorrow, and talk."

Sophia looked at her hands and back up to Charlotte.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

FINALLY, Char and Soph are friends once again. So much happened. Please READ and REVIEW! If you're a fan of BH 90210, then you'll understand this chapter very easily.

Your bro, BrownHat


	11. Starting Over

**Disclaimer:** Some of the plots in this story are from OTH and BH 90210. I own nothing else besides the characters, some plots, and the weird things that come along the way.

* * *

Chapter 11: Starting Over

Matt comfortably slouched in a booth in Shoreline Burgers. James walked pass by him and sat across from him. Matt played with the salt shaker and poured it on the table.

"You know," said James. "You're going to have to pay for that."

They both chuckled as Matt put down the salt shaker.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" asked James. "At this time, I'd expect you to be out _there_ surfing or at the court playing basketball."

Matt took a deep breath and said, "I'm actually meeting Sophia and Charlotte here."

James' eyebrows rose and crossed his arms across his chest.

"This should be interesting," he laughed. "Listen, Nat wants me working in the kitchen for a couple of hours. The cook called in sick today."

James stood up and patted Matt in the back.

"Have fun," muttered Matt.

"I'll pray for you," he laughed, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Heart felt the warm sand beneath her feet, the cool breeze run through her, and the warm heat on her as she held hands with Cooper alongside the quiet beach.

"What are you _thinking _about?" asked Cooper, kicking the sand.

"I don't know really," replied Heart. "Thinking about - Umm - Things."

"What kind of things?" he asked, smelling her sweet fragrance.

"I just don't want to be that _other girl _that you dated in high school. Yeah know?" she said. "I want to be more than that."

"Never," muttered Cooper. "Not after what I said to you. You could never be that _other girl_."

Cooper smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. She smiled and tackled him down to the sand.

"What do you think you're doing!" laughed Cooper, getting on top of her.

Cooper gently rested on her, looking deep into her soft auburn eyes. It was if, he saw his future in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Heart, tracing his strong facial features with her fingertips.

"There's not that much to think about when I'm around you," he breathed.

She smiled and aimed for a kiss.

* * *

Charlotte and Sophia slowly came in Shoreline Burgers with their arms interlocked. They looked around and found Matt sitting by himself. They stared at each other and smiled.

"You're wasting salt," said Charlotte, grabbing Matt's attention.

Matt sat up rapidly and dropped the salt shaker.

"I was beginning to think you guys were standing me up," laughed Matt. "You guys want to get something to eat? Drink? I'll get James."

"No," answered Sophia, fixing her hair. "Not yet though - Anyways - We didn't come here to eat with you."

"We came here to talk about the _three _of us," said Charlotte. "And our friendship status."

"Okay," said Matt.

"Since you basically played both of us," began Sophia. "Broke my heart, played mind games with Charlotte, cheated on –"

"What she means," said Charlotte, cutting off Sophia. "We want to start over."

"And I definitely agree," said Matt. "I'm sorry to both of you. I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted," smiled Sophia. "And one more thing."

She looked at Charlotte and tilted her head.

"Oh," said Charlotte. "And if you ever decide to date one of us again –"

"It would be fine," finished Sophia. "Just as long you don't play us both."

Matt smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Now," said Sophia, smiling. "You have to order us some food!"

Matt smiled and called for James.

* * *

Bells rang and the doors of Shoreline Burgers opened once again. Cooper walked in with Heart and the whole diner fell in silence. Cooper looked around and again, felt the same pressure he had felt when he was in the cafeteria.

"Yo Coop!" called out Damian from across the room. "Sit here! I saved you a seat!"

Heart looked at Cooper and let go of his hand. She looked for Charlotte, Sophia and Matt, and pretended that she was okay.

"Sorry man," said Cooper out loud, smiling towards Heart, reaching for her hand. "I'm actually here with Heart."

Heart turned around in surprise.

"What do you mean you're here with her?" said Damian, getting up. "Quit messing around man and get over here!"

"She's my _girlfriend_," said Cooper proudly.

"I am?" breathed Heart, smiling.

"You are," he said, kissing her.

Cooper gazed at her once again and walked towards the booth in the corner where Matt and everyone else were sitting.

"Are you serious Cooper?" said Damian.

"I'll handle this," said Sophia, getting up. "Shut the hell up Damian. They're going out okay. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that clear? Now why don't you sit with us and stop being so negative."

Damian squinted his eyes and Sophia dragged him to the booth where everyone was sitting.

"So gang," said Sophia, still resting her head on Damian's shoulder. "Order whatever you want. Matt's paying! Now scoot over and make some room."

Everyone laughed and Cooper patted Matt on the shoulder. Charlotte gave Cooper a striking look and whispered him to talk to her, privately. They both stood up and walked towards the juice box in the corner.

"What are you doing Coop?" asked Charlotte, pressing buttons.

"What do you mean?" said Cooper, making her look at him.

"You know what I mean," snapped Charlotte. "You better not be playing her Coop. Like I said - You hurt her, I hurt you."

Cooper sighed and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry," said Cooper, looking at Heart. "Things are different now."

"They better be," Charlotte muttered. "Now let's go eat."

Cooper smiled and walked her over back to the table. He sat down next to Heart and kissed her on her cheek.

* * *

Savannah came strolling in with papers and a drink in her arms. Matt stood up and ran after her.

"Why don't you take a break and eat with us," said Matt, taking her papers. "Mom's already got you working at the café?"

"Yeah," said Savannah softly. "I needed the job anyways. My parents won't buy me a new car so I'm saving up."

"Well," said Matt, smiling. "Why don't you relax and eat with us. It's on me."

She smiled and walked over to the booth. As soon as James brought out their food, he pulled out a chair and sat with them. All of them spent the rest of their night in Shoreline Burgers, laughing and talking. As soon as they were done talking, one by one, they all stood up.

"Man I'm full," said Damian, rubbing his abs.

"Maybe," said Sophia, wrapping her arms around his arm. "If you didn't force all your food –"

"Or maybe," said Damian, laughing alongside Sophia. "If you didn't put your food on my plate –"

"Alright," said Charlotte. "The both of you need to cut it out! Ready Soph? My mom wants me home early tonight."

They all laughed and stood in front of Shoreline Burgers.

"Hey sis!" called James. "Give me your keys already so I can get home. Got to finish some articles for tomorrow!"

Sophia reached for her keys and tossed it to James.

"Savannah's applying to be on the newspaper crew," explained James, smiling at Savannah. "It will definitely be an interesting interview! See you guys later."

Savannah laughed and waved good-bye. James got in the car and drove away.

"How are we getting home?" asked Charlotte. "You gave him your car."

"Damian's going back to school," said Sophia. "And I forgot something so I'm just going to ride with him. Is that cool?"

"Well," said Charlotte, putting her hands in her pockets.

From behind them, Jake came running from the beach with a surfboard in his strong arms and stopped to see what the gang was doing.

"Late night surfing?" said Charlotte, smiling.

"Yeah," said Jake, breathing heavily. "Matt! You missed the waves today bro!"

"Yeah," said Matt, scratching the back of his head. "I'll catch it next time. I'm gonna go ahead and take Savannah home. So I'll see you guys later."

Sophia and Charlotte exchanged looks and smiled. Matt shook his head and drove away.

Heart yawned and rested her head on Cooper's chest.

"Tired?" asked Cooper, kissing her on her forehead. "C'mon. I'll take you home."

"Okay. See you later guys," said Heart. "Be safe!"

Cooper helped Heart get on the motorcycle and then got himself on it.

"You two be safe!" shouted Sophia. "Let's go?"

"How about me?" said Charlotte.

"I can give you a ride," suggested Jake, unzipping his wetsuit, showing his sculpted upper body. "If you don't mind of course."

"I don't," muttered Charlotte slowly. "I'll see you two later. Call me when you get home Soph."

Damian looked for his keys and drove off the parking lot and on to the street. Charlotte and Jake walked towards his jeep and followed everyone to the road.

* * *

Cooper opened the backdoor of his house and dropped the keys on the kitchen counter. The lights turned on instantly and his mother emerged from the living room. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I've been worried sick. You know I was this close to calling the police."

Cooper looked down and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Well," said Cooper. "If you really want to know what happened to me... I got drunk; Matt took me to his place; I crashed there for a little while and here I am."

Dante walked in and patted Cooper's back.

"How was the party son?" he smiled, winking at him. "Have fun?"

"It was great dad," said Cooper. "It was great. Listen, I'm going to take a shower and sleep."

"Okay son," said Dante. "Whatever you want."

He ran up the stairs and shut his door.

* * *

Sophia and Damian giggled as they quietly entered the school. As soon as Sophia grabbed her things, she followed Damian to the radio room.

"What are we doing in here Ian?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"I forgot to turn off the mic," said Damian. "I think the switch is over there."

As soon as he turned around, Sophia dropped her things and took off her clothes. Her glass figure made Damian weak to his knees. Damian's jaw dropped and almost lost his balance. Sophia bit her lip and slowly walked towards him. She pressed his lips on to his and turned off the lights.

* * *

"So that's why you guys went to Shoreline today?" said Jake, one hand on the wheel.

"Yeah," said Charlotte, her gold hair blowing in the wind. "Basically."

Jake smiled and kept his eyes on the road. His phone rang and picked it up.

"Hold up," said Jake. "Hey Char, I really need to get to the hospital."

Charlotte nodded and sat comfortably in her seat.

"I'm on my way right now," Jake said.

Jake quickly made a U-Turn and drove to the hospital. Charlotte saw a worried expression on his face. As soon as they reached the hospital, he rushed out of the car and Charlotte ran after him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing Jake emerge into the waiting room. "Is it your mom?"

"It's Jenny," he said. "She has a fever."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Charlotte, handing Jake water.

"Yeah," muttered Jake, wiping his lips. "I think I just need to sit down."

Charlotte led him to a couch and sat next to him, rubbing his arm.

"So who's Jenny?" asked Charlotte.

Jake smiled and wiped his face.

"She's my baby," he answered, smiling at Charlotte.

"Oh," muttered Charlotte. "She'll be alright."

Jake smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks for coming," said Jake. "She means the world to me and I really appreciate you coming and waiting with me."

"No problem," she smiled.

* * *

"Why are you smiling?" asked Jane, putting away the groceries. "What girl did you take home now?"

"Just a friend ma," said Matt, leaning on the counter. "Savannah. It was just Savannah."

Jane stopped and looked at her son.

"Savannah Reese?" said Jane. "The sweet girl that works in the café?"

"Yeah," said Matt.

"Better be careful Matt," said Jane, opening more cabinets. "She's a sweet girl."

"I know ma," said Matt. "It's not like I'm going to ask her out or anything."

"I don't know about that son," said Jane, putting her hand on her hip. "Every girl you seem to take home, you end up aski-. Never mind."

"I'm going to bed early tonight," smiled Matt.

"Okay," said Jane. "Make sure you take out the trash tomorrow morning before you head to school."

Matt nodded his head and ran up to his room. He grabbed an orange soda and sat on his rooftop. He smiled and took another sip.

"Can you not smile like that," muttered a tired Heart, sitting beside him. "It's creepy."

"Ha ha ha," said Matt, handing her an orange soda. "So you and Cooper huh?"

"I guess so," breathed Heart. "I've never been sure of anything before."

**Flashback:**

Cooper gently walked Heart to her front door. She smiled and combed her hair back.

"Thanks for the ride," she muttered.

"No problem Heart," he smiled, kissing her on her soft cheeks. "Anytime. And Heart?"

"Yeah," she said out loud.

"You look beautiful," said Cooper, getting on his motorcycle.

Heart blushed and entered her home. She ran to the nearest window and looked out to see him smiling at her. She smiled and waved sweetly.

**End of Flashback:**

Matt smiled and made himself more comfortable.

"I'm just happy to see everyone's getting along with each other," said Heart, putting her drink down. "You know? It feels like everyone's just starting over."

Matt raised up his can and chugged the rest down.

"Amen to that," he muttered.

* * *

So this chapter, everyone's peachy fresh with each other! You can guess some things that might come up! And tell people about this story if they want to read it! haha Anyways, more chapters to come!

Your bro, BrownHat


End file.
